


Age of Avengers

by sweetlikepi



Series: The A(BO)vengers [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Harry Osborn, Alpha Norman Osborn, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Intersex ABO designations, Intersex Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Sam Wilson, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, Switching, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, dual designation peter parker, new ABO lore, secondary ABO designations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikepi/pseuds/sweetlikepi
Summary: [MCU DIVERGENT]Peter Parker gets noticed by Tony Stark. Spider-Man has been on Iron Man's radar since his mutation years prior, but one chance encounter has Tony Stark wondering who Spider-Man actually is. The billionaire forces Peter's hand and ruins his plan to understand himself and undermine the Green Goblin.Steve Rogers continues to meet with his rouge omega to provide any piece of companionship Bucky will allow.Tony's growing feelings have him worried about the future of the world. Using techniques created by Hank Pym, Tony accidentally creates the ultimate weapon, fueled by its hatred of Tony and the Avengers.The X-Men find out where the Brotherhood of Mutant's lost children have been thanks to the Avengers.An internal struggle between good and evil. Is the blood of the covenant thicker than the water of the womb?(Reading other installments of the series not necessary but may clarify relationships between characters, the ABO universe, and the timeline <3)[Updates will be horribly slow as I am in graduate school <3]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The A(BO)vengers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655929
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Stark Industries Newest Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the next installment!
> 
> This is going to be long and fucking invoooolved.  
> I'm trying to incorporate the backgrounds that MCU just slashed out of characters. 
> 
> UNBETA'd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated 5/26/2020 and beta'd by my lovely friend Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 1: Starker-Stark Industries Newest Intern

NYC TECH CONVENTION. March 12th, 2015. 

Peter for once in his life thought he could avoid being late to something. As an Oscorp intern, he was given a free ticket to the New York City Technology Convention. He was supposed to be meeting his friend Harry, but the young man knew that Peter was horribly unreliable at this point and probably had stopped waiting. They had seen that the CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts, would be speaking which meant there was a chance Tony Stark would be attending. Harry Osborn, for how good he was to Peter, didn’t enjoy having intellectual competition with another intern at his father’s company. So, any chance for Peter to network with Stark Industries was a step closer to getting Parker out of Oscorp and out of Norman Osborn’s eyesight. It was an exciting prospect, meeting Pepper Potts and Tony Stark as Peter Parker and not as Spider-Man.

The young man was careful about his secret identity for his own safety and May Parker’s sake. If the woman ever found out, she probably would kill him long before any supervillain could. Then there was Harry Osborn. The young man’s father was Spider-Man’s current adversary, the Green Goblin, not that Peter would ever reveal that he knew who the Green Goblin really was. It was easier to compartmentalize his life if Norman and the Green-Goblin were separate entities. Harry, however, knew that his father was Green Goblin and had told Spider-Man as such when Peter was put in the position of having to save him. Harry hated Spider-Man. The young rich man ranted and raved about Spider-Man often, using the Daily Bugle to defend his opinions. But the Green Goblin wasn’t the reason why Peter was late, Norman was presenting at the Tech Conference along with every other company in Manhattan. 

No, Peter had been caught up trying to chase down some museum robbers. There had been hits all over the country of stolen artifacts. The young man had made the connection that all of them were associated with East and West African “war tribe” exhibits. Exhibits Peter felt were out of touch with the social progress that was being made. Most of the artifacts were stolen and the exhibits created to characterize people on another continent. MJ from high school was a big piece in helping him figure out the connections between the robberies. Chasing the group of people had been difficult and ended with Peter just losing them because of bullets that grazed his body while swinging. The brunette patched himself up and favored the subway and a brisk walk to the convention center. 

Lucky for Peter, he had only been late to meet up with Harry and not for the talk about Stark Industries advancements. The young man pushed his way through the crowd easily and pressed his shoulder against Harry, able to smell his annoyance through the crowd of people. The black-haired man looked down at Peter with a lick of his lips and wrapped a possessive arm around the brunet. The rich boy was an Alpha from two Alpha parents. Harry definitely thought he was superior to everyone including Peter which was why Peter’s intelligence frustrated him to no end. Parker told everyone he was an omega, not wanting to admit the truth of his actual sex and secondary sex. So, the omega leaned into Harry to listen to Pepper Potts. The CEO spoke about their advancements for Medicine thanks to Dr. Bruce Banner leading them and Scott Lang, a new hire, who helped to advance their electronics department so they remained competitive with the likes of Microsoft, Intel, and Apple. 

When the talk was done, they posted where their company’s booth was and the other events they would be participating in. Harry shifted them so they were looking at each other gently touching the scrape on Peter’s cheek that the omega got from a bullet. The brunet had scrapes all over his body from bullets flying which meant he’d have to make a trip to Melvin to get a new suit. Harry would no doubt ask how Peter got hurt which meant more lying and more distrust between them. Not that they were dating, but their friendship extended back to elementary school and was quickly changing into something almost uncomfortable for Peter. The Alpha dropped his hands back to the omega’s shoulder squeezing only to see Peter wince at the touch.

“What happened to you? Do I have to track down some Alpha’s?”

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“No I just fell down the steps to get to the subway,” Peter laughed awkwardly. 

“Of course you did,” Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. 

The Alpha dropped the topic easily and led Peter out of the large conference room like the young man belonged to Harry. Their walk was slow and crowded, which meant Harry wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist to keep him close. If Peter were with anyone else that he was friends with, he would have probably broken their hand for feeling him up like this. But Harry didn’t date omegas, so it didn’t mean anything when Harry did this. Once back in the main exhibition hall where all the companies were lined up to present their newest work Harry loosened his grip on Peter’s hip. Which was further proof to Peter, at least, that Harry wasn’t interested in him like Alphas were meant to be and the touching was just friendly. The Alpha led Peter to the Oscorp booth where a few of their fellow interns were explaining some new bioengineering devices being worked on to guests of the convention. 

“Why don’t you go to the Stark booth and see if you can convince someone to let you intern?” Harry snarked. The Alpha propped himself on a chair and placed his feet on the booth table to the chagrin of the other interns.

Peter’s face deadpanned when he looked over to observe Harry’s lack of care for what the other interns were doing. Most of the students went to Columbia University while Peter and Harry went to Empire State University, a non-Ivy-League school, and for that, the other students lacked respect for them. Which was why Harry acted like a spoiled brat in front of everyone. It annoyed Peter to no end. Living with his Aunt in Queens, having to commute to Manhattan every day to save on the cost of tuition, and Harry acted like he was doing Peter a favor by being in his presence. The Alpha used the behavior as a defense mechanism, but when the pair was alone, Harry was exactly how he was when they were kids. 

“Yea, I’ll do that Har. Don’t piss off anyone while I’m gone,” Peter said exasperatedly and walked away. 

The omega wandered around the exhibition hall stopping at an empty booth here and there to see what small tech companies were creating. Peter hadn’t planned on leaving Oscorp. The young man specialized in biochemistry and biophysics. Oscorp was the only company doing scientific research that interested the omega and specifically related to his condition. The deeper Peter got into the exhibition hall the hungrier he became. Unfortunately, he had webbed his backpack to a wall somewhere in the city so all the snacks he had saved for the conference were stuck to a building. So the young man slipped into a back hallway thinking it would take him around the crowds to the food courts. Peter hadn’t realized this was a back hallway for the more “VIP” attendees to escape into and move around the convention in. The omega was deeply engrossed in a text message conversation with his friend Ned, who was studying at MIT when his senses began yelling at him. The young man slid quickly to the side, pressed flat against the wall of the narrow hallway to barely avoid a collision with another person. 

“Wow, that’s some quick reflexes kid,” a man chuckled.

Peter looked to the man whose scent was loud and voice was deep with wide brown eyes. Somehow Peter had found the man he had been obsessed with for years moving through this secret hallway. An idol to all at home tinkerers and omega geniuses. Tony Stark. Yea, sure, Peter had met the man before, but they had both been in “uniform”. So no wonder Peter never caught the man’s intoxicating scent. Mechanical oil and finely aged bourbon. A strong hand on his arm, there to steady him, was firm and was pulling him in close. The other hand gripped Peter’s badge examining his name and that he was an intern for Oscorp. The convention wanted people to mark who they were with for networking purposes which made it extremely awkward for Peter in this moment. Meeting his idol while working for someone else seemed almost illegal.

“Oscorp? Do you run a lot of coffee?” Tony asked a sly smirk appeared on his pink lips.

The man’s goatee spread with his lips and Peter caught a flash of the man’s tongue darting out to lick at a dry spot at the corner of his mouth. The omega caught himself doing the same except his tongue got stuck on his top lip for a lot longer than he should have. Finally, the young man settled on biting his lower lip as he tried to formulate a reply. Peter flushed and shook his head vehemently.

“No, I actually do get to do some work in a lab, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied, snarkier than he intended which lit his cheeks up.

“Oh?” Tony chuckled at the attitude. “What kind of research are you doing?” 

Stark kept his hand on Peter’s upper arm and the heat was almost distracting for Peter. The brunet didn’t want to feel so affected by his idol’s touch, but he was leaning into it like he was hoping for more. And Tony Stark clearly didn’t care because he was just squeezing and running his hand up and down Peter’s muscular bicep. The omega licked his lips again as his eyes managed to make their way to meet Tony’s chestnut ones, searching for something unknown and familiar. But all that Peter could see was mirth and black eyebrows rising in gaiety.

“Neogenics with Dr. Conners, Sir,” Peter answered wondering why his body was so reactive to the other omega. 

The brunet felt like his skin was aching for more touch. Most people were too gentle with him and it made his skin light aflame, this firm touch felt grounding, and Peter just wanted more of it. After being bitten by that mutated spider there were days where his senses were overwhelmed and his skin burned. Anything light of a firm touch was overwhelming, too soft to be anything but irritating. Peter’s chocolate eyes wandered down to look over the large hand holding him before he realized Tony wasn’t saying anything, only his slim nose wiggled trying to scent Peter. The man was dressed to the nines in a three-piece suit and Peter couldn’t imagine the man was actually going to a tech conference and not a philanthropy ball. It was clear the other man was looking him up and down too, noticing the drab clothes that Peter wore that were almost too small for him this point in his life. It was like they both snapped back to reality, stopped breathing each other’s scents to focus on the conversation.

“Why neogenics?” Tony smirked at Peter like he knew something that the younger omega didn’t.

“I think bioengineering is really interesting?” Peter replied nervously, feeling himself shake under Tony’s strong hand as the lie stumbled out.

“Not for any personal reason Mr. Parker?” 

Peter’s eyes got wide for a brief second before dropping back to normal trying to not give everything about himself away.

“Uh… No? What do you mean?” Peter tried again searching for what information Tony was holding close. 

“Would you like to work in one of my labs? We’re trying to do some genetic research to help identify mutants,” Tony suggested suddenly.

Peter pursed his lips and shook his head. Of course, he wanted to work at Stark Industries, but being Spider-Man left things complicated. Tony Stark wasn’t an idiot, he’d find out who Peter Parker actually was if he didn’t know already. And the spider really didn’t want to lose his chances of being an Avenger by lying to the man outright.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark… I think Mr. Osborn would be upset if I left the internship.”

“Norman gave you the internship personally?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve known him since I was in elementary school with his son. I think he’d be disappointed if I went to work for his competitor,” Peter tittered. “Mr. Stark? Can I have my arm back?”

The older omega sighed and released Peter. It was the most reluctant move that he had ever seen Tony Stark take. The man dropped his hand with a slow drag down Peter’s arm before stuffing it in his pocket. Tony gripped his own tie and pulled on it as a nervous twitch to cover up the fact he’d been caught basically feeling up the younger man. Peter thought about that tie around his wrists or even his own neck but tried to shake the mental image off. Omegas weren’t allowed to be with other omegas, and Tony Stark had Pepper Potts. Why would Tony want some young omega when he had that tall gorgeous Alpha of a woman by his side? 

“I would hardly call him my competitor, a company has to be competitive for that to even be true. But I get it, family friend, don’t want to disappoint. I’ll keep asking you though. I know a smart kid when I see one.” 

“Right…” Peter said slowly as he was pulled out of his thoughts. “It was really nice-amazing-to meet you, Mr. Stark. I hope I can work with you one day!” 

The omega quickly moved down the hall before Tony could capture his gaze again. If Peter didn’t make sure to leave when he did, the omega was sure he would have offered his entire body on a platter to his idol. And if Norman saw Peter speaking with Tony, he’d lose his mind and probably fire Harry with Peter. The man liked to use Peter as an excuse to hurt Harry even more so Peter had to stay on his best behavior to avoid any repercussions towards Harry. Peter could never accept an internship from Tony Stark not just for Harry’s sake but for his own. Spider-Man had worked a long time to not be found out and despite the fact that Tony probably knew that Peter was the masked super-hero, being a part of the Avengers put a spotlight where Peter didn’t want one. 

“Thanks again, Melvin. I’m so sorry I ruined it again. I didn’t expect them to have such good aim,” Peter chortled as he left the warehouse in Hell’s Kitchen. 

Peter had dropped off his super suit at his favorite super-suit making person’s workshop. They had been developing the clothing polymer that made his suit for the past two years, but they still couldn’t figure out how to make a lightweight polymer that wouldn’t become immediately tattered when bullets grazed. Bulletproof wasn’t the goal, it would be too heavy for Peter to soar through the air, but having the fibers reinforced enough that Peter could manage to go longer with a few slices in his suit. 

Outside of the alley was a black sedan idling next to the curb, but like the New Yorker, Peter was, he ignored it. The young man made his way towards the subway entrance that would take him back to Queens. Black sedans were usually none of his business especially if those sedans belonged to Wilson Fisk. Fisk had learned about Melvin’s skill and was putting the man to work making bulletproof suits. Unfortunately for Peter, the sedan began following him. So either Wilson Fisk was going to question why Peter was seeing “his guy” or someone much skeevier. The young man had had previous encounters with men that thought he was pretty enough for a few hundred bucks of time. Although very tempting given how little money Peter had, it made his skin crawl with disgust every time. Just because he was coming out of an alleyway and looked poor didn’t mean he was interested in that kind of work. The window rolled down and Peter’s body tightened ready to fend off some skeeze. 

“Mr. Parker!” yelled Tony Stark. 

Peter froze in place before he turned and stared at the man with wide bug eyes. The young man breathed slowly trying to determine the best next move. The omega didn’t know for sure what Tony wanted, but he had a pretty good guess it was about him being Spider-Man. No one got away with denying Tony Stark an internship, so the man probably used his resources to figure Peter inside and out. The omega could run, but given who he was dealing with the man probably knew where he lived and where his classes were and at what times. Peter could just not get into the car, that was a very nice option, but then Tony might follow him in that stupid sedan. Peter could get into the car, but that left him with a myriad of other possibilities the young man really didn’t want to experience and probably shouldn’t explore. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter finally replied as he continued walking to the annoyance of Stark’s driver.

“You wanna hop in the car, kid?” Tony asked head and arm hung out of the car.

“Sorry, sir, I’m not a streetwalker,” Peter smirked playfully. 

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. “If I wanted you in bed kid, I wouldn’t ask you when you came out of an alley-”

“No, you’d get me in the car and then ask,” Peter pointed out holding his jaw thoughtfully. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Tony sighed out exasperatedly. “Look, kid, I have an offer that I don’t think you could nor should pass up.”

“That’s what all the John’s say,” Peter hummed and glanced at a choking Tony Stark. 

“I know you swing around New York City, and I think the offer I have for you is something even Spider-Man should consider.” 

That had Peter stopping because of course it was about him being Spider-Man. Here Peter had been teasing the Tony Stark about trying to pick up Peter off the street. All the while Tony knew he was Spider-man and was trying to get the younger omega to understand that he was probably being blackmailed into doing something for the billionaire. The brunet stared at the older man, who looked absolutely ridiculous hanging out of his car window, to assess the situation from an entirely new perspective. Peter started walking again, arms crossed over his chest as he contemplated what would happen if he let Tony believe he was Spider-Man without confirming for himself. The omega was still sure the man would go to his Aunt’s home and that woman did not need the stress of Tony Stark in her house. 

“Fine,” Peter sighed out and moved towards the crawling car.

The sedan pulled to a stop and relief spread over the driver’s face thanking whoever he could for Peter deciding to be reasonable. Tony opened the passenger door and slid to the other end of the back seat so there was room for Peter. The omega slipped inside and shut the door behind himself. Young lithe body tilted towards Tony as the brunet’s back pressed against the door. Peter made sure to cross his legs, not wanting the man to assume any positivity through body language. Was it a dream to be in a small tight space with the genius? Hell yea. Was Peter going to let Tony know that he was interested in more than just his mind? Hell no. 

“So you admit that you’re Spider-Man?” Tony chuckled, that smirk that meant he knew all appeared on his face.

Peter tilted his head from side to side. “If this is something Spider-Man might consider, it can’t be that bad right?” Peter teased. 

Tony rolled his eyes and huffed air out of his nose. Pure annoyance. Peter was going to drive Iron Man crazier than he probably already did as Spider-Man. Tony hadn’t considered that Peter wouldn’t act completely star-struck, that much was clear. Maybe if he had been younger and Tony had just dropped by his Aunt’s home he might have been a bit of a mess. But Peter was older and wiser, he wouldn’t let the man know how easily he’d melt. The hallway at the convention was a fluke in his composure and Tony wouldn’t see that wall fall again. It wasn’t just for the pride of not fawning over someone famous, no one could know that Peter had a weird weakness for the omega. Omegas with homosexual tendencies were still brutally attacked, and often. Tony probably got away with it because he was rich and untouchable as Iron Man, Peter wasn’t so lucky. 

“We’re gonna play that game, okay,” Tony snorted. “Well, this deal only works if you’re Spider-Man unfortunately. As this internship is for Spider-Man only.” 

“Oh well, if this is a Spider-Man only internship, then I’ll just get out of this car,” Peter laughed softly as he put his hand on the door handle. 

Tony quickly moved and gripped the car door to hold it closed. Which honestly was the dumbest thing Peter had ever seen Iron Man do before. The man knew he was Spider-Man, he had even seen him catch a semi-truck in mid-air before, but thought he could hold a door closed that Peter wanted open. The young man started laughing more boisterously and saw a red spread across the philanthropist’s tanned cheeks. Tony was in Peter’s space. Smelling his scent again to distract them both from Tony’s embarrassment that he’d been caught not using his brain for once. Peter released the door handle and put his hands up as he continued to giggle. Iron Man pulled away from the door and rested back in his seat looking like Peter had destroyed his will to live.

“Look, I want you to work in my lab with me. I want to test Spider-Man for the Avengers, and I wanted to offer you a room in the tower. Taking a train to and from Queens every day after school and your internship sounds like a lot of wasted time,” Tony huffed out.

The omega had clearly reached his peak of annoyance. Peter listened to the offer and frowned at his lap to watch his hands ringing themselves out. This really was an offer he couldn’t afford to refuse. He didn’t want to leave his Aunt alone, but she had wanted him to live in the dorms at ESU so he could get the full college experience. The young man chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously and glanced at the driver in the rearview mirror who had happened to sneak a peek at Peter while driving. Peter leaned forward in the open divider and smiled his best grin at the driver.

“I didn’t catch your name?” Peter asked.

“You can call me Happy,” the peach skinned man replied gruffly. 

“You think I should take that offer? Living in Avengers Tower?”

Happy groaned Peter was putting the poor man in the middle of a situation that had nothing to do with him. The young man didn’t mind pulling him in, however, the man had followed him with a car which made him an accessory to Tony Stark’s meddling.

“I think you should make sure Mr. Stark has cleared it with the Avengers and Ms. Potts. They are very particular about their space,” Happy replied. There was a glint in his eye as he made eye contact with Tony, clearly, he also wanted revenge for Tony’s meddling. 

“You call me Mr. Stark again and you’re fired. You tell that kid that I need to check in with the rest of the crew and Pepper again… Fired,” Tony gasped out as he threw his hands up. 

Peter laughed and leaned back in his seat as the car rolled to a stop at the subway Peter had been trying to walk to before. The young man assessed the omega in front of him, dragging his eyes up and down obviously for Tony’s sake. The three-piece suit he had originally been seen in was disheveled, suit jacket and vest open, tie loosened around his throat. The things his young mind thought of having done to him by Tony Stark were too graphic and lustful for him to even try and play them out. Peter needed to focus on the task at hand, which was denying Tony Stark something neither of them could rightly have. 

“Mr. Stark, let me know when it’s been cleared with your team and Ms. Potts. I wouldn’t want to impose especially when there are at least two Alpha’s all over that tower all the time,” Peter told him seriously.

“Captain America is a puppy, he wouldn’t do anything, and Pepper would fall in love with you,” Tony grumbled. “But I get it… by the way… What is your designation?” 

Peter opened the door when his designation was asked. Doctors had figured it out after Peter had to jump through a million hoops to see a few different designation specialists in the city. It was something he held close to his heart and didn’t enjoy talking about. The omega knew he smelled off, sweet like an omega but there was a muskiness that threw it off. Some became curious and obsessed with it, others were disgusted and refused to be around him. Either way it was offensive and inappropriate. Peter wouldn’t let himself be subjected to an overly curious gaze and nose. 

“That’s a personal question Mr. Stark. I’m guessing you know where I live, work, and go to school. Just track me down when you’re allowed to let some kid into your tower,” Peter told him.

Tony gripped Peter’s thigh to stop him from leaving and smelled the air around him again with furrowed brows. Enough was enough, Peter was not going to go easy on the other omega because he was Tony Stark. The young man gently moved Tony’s hand off of his leg and onto the other's strong thick thigh. There was a spark between their skin on skin contact that Peter purposefully ignored to step out of the car. As the passenger door shut Happy’s window rolled down waving Peter over so they could talk for a second. The young man instead moved back to the sidewalk to get down into the subway, if he moved fast he would still be able to take the train that didn’t break down every five stops. 

“I think you should take it when he offers it the third time!” Happy yelled. 

“Make sure he makes it to Stark Tower Mr. Happy. I don’t want to see Iron Man at my Aunt’s house,” Peter replied back and waved goodbye to him.

QUEENS, NY

“Aunt May! I’m home!” Peter called as he walked into their apartment. 

“How was the tech conference?” His Aunt replied from the couch.

Peter kept his head down as he moved into the kitchen. “Oh it was good, you wouldn’t believe who I me-e-e-et…” Peter trailed off when he finally looked up to see Tony Stark sitting on his couch next to his aunt. He knew that black sedan outside his building looked familiar. 

“Oh… Mr. Parker,” Tony hummed and stared at his Aunt’s horrible banana bread. 

“I thought… I… What… What are you do-...” Peter glanced at his aunt nervously unsure what to even say at this moment. “What are you doing here?” The omega tried to not sound accusatory. 

“It’s about time we met,” Tony chuckled and winked at Peter. “You’ve been getting my emails right?”

Brown eyes slid over to his Aunt’s overly excited face. “Yea,” He replied breathlessly. “Yea… Regarding the uh-”

“You didn’t tell me about the grant,” his Aunt beamed. 

“A-about the grant,” Peter muttered trying to be decent in front of his Aunt. 

Tony was really trying Peter’s patience at this point. If he got upset with Tony he’d look crazy in front of his Aunt. The woman would scold him and probably ground him for the rest of his adult life if he treated Tony like the sneak and betrayer he was. Stark had the upper hand in May’s apartment, he knew it, Peter knew it, and May was just happy to go along with whatever was happening. To her Peter’s idol, the reason he pursued further exploration of his designation and pursuit of science, was sitting in the living room offering Peter everything he ever wanted. She wouldn’t have been wrong either. This was everything Peter ever wanted, but there were negative consequences for accepting something like this. 

“The September Foundation,” Tony gestured to him. Peter just nodded dumbly and probably said more breathless ‘yeas’, he really couldn’t remember while his brain was running ten miles a minute. “You applied. I approved. So now we’re in business.”

Tony’s brown eyes dared Peter to reject his offer and explain how he hadn’t applied for this research grant. Explain why Tony Stark was in his Aunt’s apartment. May would be upset that Peter was turning something like this down when he was barely getting paid at Oscorp for his work. The mere fact that Tony Stark was there and offering it meant that Peter was on his idol’s radar. Tony raised his coffee cup gesturing for Peter to pull himself together and took a sip, frowning at the taste. Honestly, Peter didn’t feel bad that the man was drinking and eating his Aunt’s horrible cooking. 

“You didn’t tell me anything, what’s up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?” May asked leaning over the back of the couch for an explanation. 

The young omega felt his brain kick into gear, “I just know how much you love surprises so I thought I would let you know… Anyway, what did I apply for?”   
Peter was trying to trick Tony into admitting he wanted Peter to live in the Avengers tower in front of his Aunt. Then at least she might have something negative to say rather than this excitement she was exuding from every pore of her body. If Peter could get the upper hand maybe he could get out of this and continue with his plan.

“That’s what I’m here to hash out,” Tony gestured at him, not falling for the too obvious trap.

“Hash out…” 

“It’s so hard for me to believe she’s someone’s aunt,” Tony teased charmingly.

This man was not going to give Peter a break. The omega knew all the buttons to push, where to push them, and all the booby traps to avoid. Never before had Peter been so intellectually challenged by a man in a conversation with so many hidden undertones. If Peter hadn’t known that this was Tony Stark, and hadn’t already felt a deep inner pull to the man. The omega might have fallen head over heels for the other. Peter hadn’t noticed that his Aunt had replied snarkily defending her honor and her nephew’s crush. Tony was still trying (and failing) to flirt with her, complimenting her on her horrible cooking was the worst route. Especially since she knew she was a terrible cook and knew she could pawn off her baked goods to unsuspecting guests.

“I’m gonna stop you two right there…” Peter had come up with a new plan. “Does this grant come with any money or housing assistance? Going back and forth from Queens everyday especially with school is a lot of time wasted,” Peter added with an innocent smile. 

The man’s jaw tightened and pulsated because of course Peter would directly quote what he had been offered by the man not an hour ago. 

“Yea,” Tony’s voice got pitchy trying to suppress his upset. “It’s pretty well funded, I mean look who you’re talking to.”

“Wow,” Peter hummed and nodded his head in feigned excitement.

“Do you mind if I just talk to him for five minutes?” Tony asked his Aunt. 

“Sure,” She nodded with a small smile.

Peter continued to give his sickenly sweet smile and waved for Tony to follow him. The omega led the taller man down the hall to his bedroom, letting Tony in first before shutting the door behind himself. The point of Peter’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, they had gotten dry from all the fake smiling he had done. He crossed his arms and planted his shifting feet to give Tony the best disapproving frown he could muster. In the corner of his eye he could see himself in his long mirror and it just looked like he was pouting at a game he lost. So Peter wiped the look off of his face to assess the rich man in front of him more seriously. Tony had settled himself on top of Peter’s old desk leaning back as he looked through his StarkPhone like Peter was not at all interesting. 

“I told you not to come here-” 

“Nuh-uh, me first,” Tony snapped at him. “No one passes up the chance to work with the Avenger’s, kid, no one.”

“Wow Mr. Stark, you want a kid like me to help the Avengers? What could I possibly-”

“Stop talking,” Tony shoved Peter back against the door. A calloused hand was placed over the young man’s mouth. Tony gave a stern look when the omega went to open his mouth and lick his hand. Peter snapped it shut to prevent angering the man more, remembering what Happy had told him. “You’ve had your fun by yourself. I think it’s time you lend us some help, you’d be a good addition to the team. And like I said, you’d have unlimited access to whatever you need for your research. A room to stay in. It’d be like college except your roommates are hotter and stronger.” 

Peter raised his eyebrows asking the other for permission to speak. The young man’s blood was thumping loudly and his skin was trying to shiver from the direct and hard contact. It was like Tony knew exactly how to touch Peter and it only made him want Tony’s hands-on him more. Working in a lab with Tony Stark was going to be extremely difficult, but living with him, god that would probably drive them both to insanity whether or not Stark was remotely interested. Tony finally pulled his hand and the rest of his heavy body away to give Peter some space and air. The omegas took time to breathe their own air, dislodge the scents that had intermingled.

“I thought the Avengers all had their own apartments?” Peter finally asked it was the only way he could bring himself to say yes without actually saying it. 

“You’re not an Avenger kid, not yet. There’s a spare bedroom on the main floor where I live, you can stay there. Bring whatever you want, decorate it however you want.”

Peter nodded minutely pretending to mull the information over more. 

“I’ll let Oscorp know that I’m leaving,” Peter finally gave in. 

Tony walked over to him and rubbed the brown curls on his head like he was a puppy. “Good boy. I’ll see you on Sunday,” Tony purred and dropped his hand to Peter’s shoulder. The involuntary shiver that ran through Peter’s body had Tony smiling at him like he was dinner.


	2. Avenger's Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated 5.26.20 and beta'd by my lovely friend Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been extremely stressed out. I have to move with someone and it's been just a strain and hardship. I didn't find joy in anything.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Fight scenes are not my specialty <3
> 
> There's some new made up ABO lore that I literally made up on the spot. I hope it makes sense...  
> This chapter is too jam packed

Chapter 2: The Avengers Tower

AVENGERS TOWER. March 15th, 2015.

“Holy cow,” Peter whispered as he walked through the common area of the Avengers tower. “So do they all actually live here?”

“Mostly part-time,” Tony replied as he lounged in the conversation pit in the middle of the common area. “We all have to do saving and some have monthly engagements, as well as the trial that’s happening.”

Peter made his way to the tall glass windows and looked down at the skyline. His blood started pumping at the thought of jumping off the helipad and free-falling until he reached a tall enough building to shoot a web. The best part of being Spider-Man was the reflexes and healing capabilities that freed him to the pleasures of swinging around the city. Today wouldn’t be the day, but soon Peter would have the opportunity to test the fun out.

“I would love to jump off of this building,” Peter murmured 

“What did you just say?” Tony snapped having not paid attention to what Peter was saying. 

“Who is this?” a deep chuckle entered the room. “I’ve thought about base jumping off the building, too.”

Peter turned from his spot by the window to look at who had just entered the common area, his jaw practically hit the floor. It was Captain America, Black Widow, and the Falcon. Peter felt his knees going weak at the sight of them, they were just beyond gorgeous and Peter couldn’t imagine how he would ever fit in. 

“Don’t give him ideas, he jumped out of an airplane last year without a parachute,” Natasha laughed with the pair. 

“I’m Peter Parker,” the omega re-introduced himself, not wanting Stark to be the one to unmask him. 

The young man was about to walk over to them when he smelled an overwhelming Alpha scent. Peter quickly covered his nose and halted in his steps, and sent a panicked look to Tony. The man just smirked at him, amused at the sight of Peter’s suffering. The older omega was probably pleased, based off of the scent radiating off of him, that Peter wasn’t immediately interested in Steve Rogers. Peter adjusted himself to the scent through his small slim fingers until he finally pulled them away to finish the adjustment from a distance. The pair next to the Alpha looked amused at his reaction and Steve looked more confused than anything. 

“Spider-Man right?” Natasha hummed.

“Oh wow, yea! Yes…” Peter nodded.

“You do some great work, kid, where you from?” Sam Wilson asked.

The man with mahogany skin glistened under the sunlight streaming in was Captain America’s, right-hand man. The rumors that swam around them were quite scandalous, but Peter could see how people might come to that conclusion. Natasha and Sam were moving close to Peter, Steve kept his distance which Peter appreciated deeply. The young omega ended up flushed head to toe as the Black Widow’s hands moved over his arms feeling his muscles. She made a noise that sounded like a confirmation of some thought she had and turned to Steve with a thoughtful look. Sam patted Peter’s shoulder as he ushered him closer to Steve. 

“I tried really hard to not use your symbol,” Peter blurted at Natasha. “I really like it, but… obviously not super fitting for me.”

“Oh… I think you’d eat men alive given the chance,” she chortled. 

“Steve ain’t gonna bite like Natasha,” Sam chuckled. 

“I think my scent is bothering him, Sam, you don’t hav’ta force him,” Steve chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Your scent bothering…?” Sam looked to Peter who was visibly huffing out of his nose to get rid of Steve’s scent. 

“He’s an omega positive, you can’t have an Alpha negative forced on him,” Natasha pointed out, she had moved to sit with Tony on the couch.

“Omega positive? Alpha negative?” Steve asked. 

Sam’s face had clarity and backed Peter away from the Alpha, murmuring apologies. 

“Omega positive means he’s intersex Steve. He’s got Alpha hormones and pheromones that undermine his omega ones, so he’s reactive as any other Alpha would be to an Alpha negative…” Natasha started explaining. 

“Alpha negative means you overproduce hormones and pheromones. It wouldn’t have been something you were told about because secondary designations weren’t recognized in the forties,” Tony added. 

“What’s the positive and negative mean?” Steve asked with a frown, crossing his arms defensively. 

“Positive usually refers to additional hormones that shouldn’t be there, and negative is the absence of hormones that should be,” Peter tried to explain. 

“Meaning, we all, for the most part, have Alpha and omega pheromones if we have those designations, some people just have too many of both or too little of one,” Sam picked up.

“And I can smell the Alpha on Spider-baby,” Natasha replied with a scary sweet smile. 

“It really is nice to meet you Mr. Captain Rogers, sir,” Peter said and slowly stepped back into Steve’s space with his hand out.

Steve took Peter’s hand and gave it a shake. “Wow, what a grip! I knew you were strong, but I think you’re stronger than me!”

Peter nodded slowly, “I think so too, sir.”

“You’ve had your fun with him, Peter why don’t I show you the grand finale,” Tony hummed.

The man stood in the pit and extended his hand to get help out of the pit. Steve and Peter moved in sync to help the man, but Peter got to Tony first. The older omega was left smirking at Steve at the sight of someone else helping that wasn’t his ex-lover. Peter didn’t understand the tension between the pair. He innocently assumed it was tension based on leadership and nothing else. Tony slipped his hand out of Peter’s only to rest it on his lower back and lead him out of the common area and to an elevator. The omega felt his body heat up at the warm touch, not expecting Iron Man to touch him so sweetly and possessively. It was a nice change of pace to have an omega that Peter looked up to, touching him in such a way. 

“He’s cute right?” Tony interrupted Peter’s thoughts.

“W-what?” Peter fumbled, surprised by the question.

“Rogers? I mean, he’s a really good looking guy,” Tony shrugged and leaned back against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Peter didn’t understand what Tony was trying to get at. “Yea, but he smells really not… great,” the omega muttered trying to be kind.

Tony just laughed. “I think you’re the first omega to not fawn over him and present yourself.”

“Oh… Mr. Stark… That’s just because of-“

“I mean, present company included. The first day I met him I had no control over myself,” Tony laughed some more. 

“Mr. Stark. I—I don’t know what you want me to say…”

Tony shrugged and looked Peter up and down in a way the young man never caught anyone doing. It made him visibly shiver and goosebumps spiked across his skin as Tony showed his teeth under that black goatee mustache. Peter’s brown eyes roamed quickly around the man’s face trying to decipher what he wanted and where he was going with this conversation. Was the man interested in Peter? Or laying claim to Captain America? The former barely made as much sense as the latter. Of course, Peter was interested in Tony Stark. Who wouldn’t be? The man was a role model, an idol, for all omegas who wished to be more than someone’s wife or broodmare. 

But, Tony being interested in Peter? The man had his pick of Alphas, and clearly Captain Rogers had been tried and tested successfully. Peter hadn’t heard of any homosexual tendencies and the man had scandals following him like his shadow. So, either the man indulged with another omega Avenger who also wanted to keep the affair quiet. Or he wasn’t actually interested in other omegas. Which led Peter to believe that Tony was laying claim on Captain Rogers. Peter was naturally disgusted by Alphas, he barely managed to be around Harry sometimes. So now the young omega was stuck in an endless loop trying to figure out Tony Stark’s motivations. 

“So are you a mutant or mutate?” Tony finally asked, clearly wanting Peter’s intense scrutiny to end. 

The elevator stopped and opened for them to exit into Tony’s lab which provided Peter the time to recover and formulate a concise answer for the other. As Peter looked and walked and touched everything he could get his hands on. It allowed the thoughts to settle and calm so he could speak truly without stumbling. It was an activity he had learned to do to ensure he only said what was necessary. As a high schooler, he hadn’t been as articulate as maybe he should have been, but now he was more careful. Tony probably wouldn’t appreciate someone that stumbled and lacked confidence, Peter had to prove himself worthy of being in this building. 

“Uh… Well, technically a mutate. The Xavier School reached out to Spider-Man and I let them test my blood… Mutants’ powers show up during puberty and considering I was bitten when I was in puberty they wanted to check that my powers weren’t the neogenic spider that gave me my abilities. Turns out, I could be considered Homo superior but I mutated because of the spider which stopped the development of my mutant genes.”

Tony stopped in his tracks and spun around on his heels. “You are quite an interesting specimen aren’t you. You had the X-Men pawing at you? And you chose the Avengers?” 

“I thought I was on a trial basis with the Avengers, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked with a teasing smile as he slowly moved into the man’s space. 

“Why don’t I show you the lab Mr. Homo superior?”

“Please, Mr. Stark. I’d love that,” Peter smiled shyly. 

Knowing Tony Stark, the man would not let him live down that he almost was a mutant, and probably an X-Men at that. Peter was not about to tell him that Mr. Fantastic also offered him a position on the Fantastic Four after a recent battle with a man using alien tech as weapons. Mr. Fantastic had helped him keep the Staten Island ferry together after it had been lasered in half. As fun as it would have been to cut off Staten Island from the rest of New York, he was glad for the help as his webs needed a lot more work if they were going to hold ten-tonne boats together. The older omega was showing Peter around while the brunet was stuck in his thoughts. They ended upon a row of Iron Man suits all the same color and size opposite to the other row of Iron Man suits that were clearly different stages of development. 

“I call this the Iron Legion!” Tony announced proudly. “I’ve been working on it constantly since the whole SHIELD is HYDRA, SHYDRA, debacle. And since Steve is busy with court in Congress and disappearing once a month, Natasha is busy with the same thing, Thor disappeared after the battle in London, and Bruce refuses to turn into the Hulk until he and Nat have a system… I wanted to make sure the world was protected.”

Peter listened intently to all the information he was receiving. “What about Hawkeye and the Falcon?” 

“Oh, Clint hides at his apartment labeling his arrows and doesn’t think he’s an Avenger so he only shows up when Romanoff or Rogers asks him. As for Wilson, that’s Rogers and Romanoff’s new buddy, none of my business,” Tony replied. “But the Iron Legion is like a multitude of me’s and they’ve actually been very useful!” 

Peter nodded, impressed for a myriad of reasons. “That is very cool Mr. Stark. I’m surprised they’re allowed, I’d think AI’s would go against a million international laws.”

“Well, I mean, you’re a vigilante and you’re breaking the law every day swinging through New York City,” Tony pointed out. 

“Except I don’t dole out justice, I hand every person over to the authorities,” Peter pointed out, “I can’t say the same for the Avengers? Or any of the other groups in New York.”

Tony chewed on his bottom lip suppressing a laugh and gripped Peter’s shoulder leading him to a clean desk. The tight grip kept him warm and grounded in the entirely overwhelming lab. The firm touch felt nice on his hypersensitive skin, the air around them both joined together easily, with no static or pain forcing its way into the connection. Peter refocused himself on the cleaned desk, flats of his hands running over the smooth surface as a distraction. His body was alight and dull at the same time from the warm touch. The young omega tried his best to not lean into the touch, but failed as Tony shifted closer to him. 

“This is where you can work on whatever you want and I have to admit I’ve been curious how you made that web fluid and the whole spandex outfit, honestly.” 

Peter felt himself heat up under the warm hand and nodded slowly. “I’d love to show you Mr. Stark… But, I wonder if you would let me stay working at Oscorp part-time?” 

The man’s grip on Peter’s shoulder tightened. The omega dropped his head to the side letting some of his curls fall down from atop of his head. Tony looked like he was trying to pull his thoughts together in an inoffensive way. Meanwhile, Peter’s omega instincts were kicking in from the harsh grip and the smell of irritation had him exposing his neck for Tony. Rarely did Peter’s omega instincts kick in, and it was unheard of that Peter reacted this way to another omega. But his mind was getting too foggy for him to even try to stop himself from reacting to Tony. 

“Why? I thought I told you that you had to quit in order to accept all of this?” Tony asked harshly.

“You did! I… I just have research on going there and I need their specific resources…” 

“As in?” 

“My father was doing research for them… I think it’s tied to the neogenic spider and my parent’s deaths,” Peter mumbled weakly. 

“And it has nothing to do with the fact that Norman is the Green Goblin or that your best friend is his son?” 

Peter’s eyes darted around finding it harder to listen the more Tony invaded his space. There were two heavy thick hands on his shoulders, and brown eyes looking down at him trying to influence Peter with his scent. The older omega was clearly trying to influence Peter, get him pheromone drunk so he’d answer questions honestly and without protest. 

“That only came up recently, sir,” Peter mumbled, “And I can handle Green Goblin.”

“Does he know that you’re Spider-Man?” Tony gently pushed a brown curl back behind Peter’s ear. 

Tony was fully facing Peter, both hands resting on his biceps to gently squeeze when he got an answer. The omega had no understanding of what was happening right now. The man was surrounding Peter with his intoxicating scent. It felt calming and alluring, and all Peter wanted to do was be good for Tony. Answering questions seemed easy and leaning into the hands that held his shoulders seemed like the only way to get closer. Peter wasn’t sure he could live without the older omega touching him now and was sure nothing would seem right if he pulled away. 

“He does, Mr. Stark. He never does anything to me when I’m not in my suit,” Peter mumbled.

“Good boy, thank you for telling me.”

Peter keened at the praise and looked up at Tony from under lidded lashes. “I’m guessing you’re not going to let me go back are you?”

“Why don’t you and I set up a decryption code and I’m sure you can go to any computer in that company with Harry. We can plant the bug into their system. That way you’re still getting the information, without being under Norman’s watchful eye.” 

Peter nodded slowly, “That’s a really good idea, Mr. Stark. Thank you.”

EMPIRE STATE UNIVERSITY. March 17th, 2015.

“My dad is pissed that you left Oscorp.”

Peter sighed as he laid himself out in the grass and stretched his muscles out. Harry looked down at him from where he sat eating his sandwich from the student cafeteria. The man’s eyes weren’t on Peter’s face, however, they were staring at the sliver of skin exposed between his shirt and pants where the omega’s brown happy trail was exposed. The smaller man peaked an eye at Harry to gauge his emotions only to see him practically drooling like the Alpha he was. Being intersex didn’t always mean Alphas were going to be sour on Peter’s scent, especially the closer the omega got to his heat. Harry wouldn’t be an exception and Harry enjoyed being possessive over Peter ever since coming back to New York City. 

“Hey… My eyes are up here Har,” Peter snapped his fingers to redirect the Alpha. “He can be upset. Stark is paying all my expenses. You’re the one that told me to get an internship at Stark Industries.”

“Yea, I didn’t think Norman would be so butt hurt about it,” Harry grumbled and set his sandwich on top of his bag. 

“I knew but figured if I told you, you’d just argue, and it isn’t worth arguing with you,” Peter sighed exasperatedly.

Harry shifted closer to Peter and hovered over the young omega, their faces too close together for Peter’s comfort. The man sucked in a breath so he wouldn’t wrinkle his nose at Harry’s scent. The Alpha would probably pry too deep and the omega really didn’t want to explain why he thought Alphas smelled terrible. Peter’s heart was pounding, his hair standing up all over, and his skin was burning in agitation. It felt dangerous to be this close to Harry and listening to the world around him, no other real dangers could be heard. The danger was the Alpha hovering above him. Tony Stark had been in his space like this the past few days and it hadn’t felt like this before. Not even being casually around Steve Rogers felt like this before.

“You are so passive…” Harry breathed slowly, letting his coif fall to the side. 

“I am not passive.”

“You’re the perfect little omega aren’t you?” Harry moved, kicked Peter’s legs to the side, bent them, and sat between muscular thighs. 

Peter shifted up on his elbows to get in a better position if Harry was really going to pull any bullshit at the moment. The omega wanted to be able to escape and get himself away from an overly pushy Alpha. Luckily for him he had super strength and reflexes. The fact that the Alpha scent disgusted him didn’t hurt his odds of defense either. Harry got like this once a month, always around the time Peter would have his heat.

“If that were true I’d already have an Alpha right?” Peter snorted. 

“Come-on Pete… you’ve just been waiting for me, admit it,” Harry breathed as he shifted so Peter’s knees rested on his hips, and his hands rested on either side of Peter’s elbows. 

The omegas scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Not all omegas are into you Harry.”

“What’s there not to like? I’m rich, good looking, and we’ve got rapport with each other… My dad likes you.”

Peter laughed and shook his head. “Your dad hates me as much as you hate Spider-Man.” 

Harry shifted so their noses were barely an inch apart. “My dad has told me that I’m an idiot if I don’t make you my wife,” Harry growled lowly. 

Peter involuntarily dropped his head back, presenting submissively, his instincts kicking in and shut his mind down. Sure scents couldn’t overwhelm him, but Alphas still could use their influence over him and it was frustrating. One day Peter would be able to control his pheromones successfully and give other Alphas a taste of their own medicine. Until then, Peter would have to focus through the fog of an Alpha voice or Alpha growl and train hard to do it.

“I’m not meant to be a wife, Har,” Peter whispered weakly.

The Alpha brought his lips to Peter’s exposed neck. Slowly dragging them up and down Peter’s jugular where the omega’s scent was pulsing out with each rapid heartbeat. Harry’s lips moving up to his jaw with a small nip threw the omega’s brain into gear. Peter shoved the older man off of him with a soft grunt. Maybe Harry fell back a bit too far and too hard compared to the strength of a normal omega or person Peter’s size. The brunet scrambled to his feet, grabbed his bag, and phone stepping away from Harry a few more paces. Sure, Peter knew he moved too fast than was normal, but this was not normal circumstances. 

“Go back to Daddy Stark, not like I can’t pay for everything he pays for!” Harry snapped at him.

“You’re jealous of my boss? Really Harry? You can’t believe that I’m just not interested in you?” Peter asked with a roll of his eyes.

“No I can’t. I could give you everything he has and more. I’m an Alpha!”

“Being an Alpha means nothing Harry if you’re just going to use it to force me into submission,” Peter threw his bag over his shoulder. 

“You know, I’ve never even seen you around any other Alphas,” Harry growled slowly standing up. “Are you gay or something?”

“You know what Harry, clearly my pheromones are messing with your head. So, when you’re done being an asshole, text me,” Peter huffed and stomped all the way off-campus. 

Once a block away and Peter was sure Harry hadn’t followed him the omega slipped into an alleyway. Maybe some patrolling would make him feel better, sure Tony Stark would probably frown upon his impulse to fight someone when he was irritated. The young man quickly changed and webbed his backpack to the wall of the alleyway, it would probably stay there for god knows how long until Peter accidentally ended up in this same alleyway again. Peter launched himself up through the buildings, shutting his eyes as he felt the wind rush through his body. Gracefully he landed on top of one of the buildings he was between and sighed out feeling more relaxed than before. 

“Oh hey sweet cheeks! I haven’t seen you in a while!” 

Peter outwardly groaned and dropped his head in his hands. Why were Alphas everywhere the omega wanted to be alone? The man slowly brought his head back up to look at the man in red leather and walked the edge of the building so they were only a foot apart. Peter looked down at Deadpool with a curious gaze, the man always seemed to show up when the omega was irritated like he had a sixth sense of when Spider-Man was annoyed. The Alpha was the only Alpha Peter had met whose scent hadn’t bothered him. It probably had something to do with his forced mutation. Wade was a Mutate like Peter, had the genes to become a mutant but never presented and was forcefully made into a monster. Spider-Man kicked his feet out from under him to land on his butt next to the merc with the mouth.

“What’s up Wade?” Peter asked quietly.

“Just finished a burrito, smelling the air.”

Peter chuckled and smiled, the eyes of his mask squinted a bit as he directed and looked to the man. “Mixing it up?”

“Chimichangas will always be my moon and stars, but the flavors have to change sometimes to keep the joy alive,” Wade explained and leaned back with arms crossed. “So what brings you around this neighborhood?”

“Was going to patrol a little bit, get a little anger out.”

“You should stop letting Alphas under your skin. You could break them in half if you wanted,” Wade mumbled.

“How’d you know it’s an Alpha issue, Mr. Wilson?” Peter asked, shifting towards Wade curiously.

“It’s always an Alpha issue. Plus… You smell like an Alpha was right here,” Wade hummed as he caressed his own neck, perfectly aware of the hatred Peter had towards touch.

“Ah well… Some people don’t understand personal space,” the man sighed and stood back up. 

Peter listened to the air, ignoring Wade who had begun arguing with the many voices he had going on in his head. There was a shift in the energy in the air, his hair stood up on his skin, and there was a loud whistling barreling towards them. With a quick movement Peter launched himself at Wade, knocking them off the building only for Peter to latch onto it and hold the sidewall. Maniacal laughter. Of course. Spider-Man could only roll his eyes. With a throw, Deadpool was back on top of the building, and Peter launched himself up landing on the back of the Green Goblin’s glider with pristine balance. Whatever it was that made Norman like this, it certainly left a rancid smell.

“You know, it’s really sweet you think I’d make a good wife for your son,” Peter cooed behind him.

“You would! If you stopped this nonsense!” Green Goblin chittered. 

A sudden swing of green armor and the tilt of the glider forced Peter to fling himself off and land on the side of another building. The glider became more unbalanced without Peter’s stabilizing weight and Green Goblin lost his footing, falling between the buildings. Peter was about to catch the man with web fluid when the glider caught Green Goblin easily. The spider swung himself back to Deadpool’s side, the man had just gathered himself after the omega’s harsh throw. The merc with the mouth pulled out a gun and pointed it at Norman following with scary accuracy. Peter gripped the gun and squeezed it until it broke and fell to pieces. With a squeak Deadpool looked at him begging for an explanation, but they had no time to talk. The omega flipped off the roof right as the Goblin and his glider came straight for him. The omega held himself on the wall of a taller building as Norman landed on the roof of the building.

“Deadpool! Leave! This isn’t your fight!” Peter yelled at him just as the man pulled out more guns. 

“I ain’t leaving you baby boy!”

“Why does everyone keep calling me that!” Peter growled out loudly. “Norman! This isn’t going to end well for you!”

“Ah AHAH Don’t try to stop me!” the man squealed. 

Peter knew the Alpha wasn’t entirely there mentally. Whatever accident happened in his lab last year left him spiraling. The decisions he had been making at Oscorp and the extra abuses towards his own son were telling of how damaging the genetic experiment had been. Peter didn’t want to hurt Norman, he wanted the man to get help. But the omega might have to give the Alpha a little hurt in order to end this battle today. The omega had places to be and fighting with Green Goblin was not on his list of tasks today. So Peter swung himself onto the more public streets of New York City, hoping Deadpool would go in the opposite direction, and the public might deter Norman from following. It was a bad plan probably because Tony Stark would be alerted quicker, but it was the only plan Peter had. 

Spider-Man checked behind him, swinging through the streets backward. Deadpool had taken to running through the streets against Peter’s hope and Green Goblin was following with purpose. The omega’s heart rate spiked in frustration, climbing higher into the financial district. The Green Goblin, he hoped, wouldn’t be able to manage the fine twists and turns the higher he climbed. But the deeper into Turtle Bay, the closer he came to Avengers Tower, which meant taking a free fall dive down to avoid any unnecessary detection by Tony’s security system. The Iron Legion didn’t need to handle this. Too deep in his thoughts he was shocked when an explosion occurred right next to his head. Peter barely caught himself with a web and fell through a newspaper stand into the street. Another bomb fell next to him and Peter’s quick twist of his lithe body managed to avoid major damage, only receiving harsh kisses off the edge of the explosion. 

The omega gasped out in pain and struggled to stand up. Traffic had stopped chaotically around him, everyone looking up at the Green Goblin who hovered and waited for Peter’s next move. The young man was panting through the pain, slowly stumbling back as he thought through his next steps with his senses all out of whack. The first explosion had incapacitated hearing in his right ear completely and the left partially and the second explosion had torn his suit and burned his skin horribly. Tony Stark wouldn’t like this one bit. Peter knew he’d be in a world of trouble and this mess was all his fault. Brown eyes darted around and found his footing on the sidewalk, allowing traffic to start up again. Deadpool came to his left side, thankfully, Peter probably would have jumped had it been the right. The masked man was panting harsher than the omega and gripped his batons arguing with the other voices under his breath. 

“He’s just staring, why is he just staring?” Wade finally directed towards Peter. 

“I don’t know… I don’t…” Peter winced harshly, speaking was hurting his head more than he’d like to admit. 

“What’s the plan Spidey?”

Peter groaned and shook his head as he tried to keep his eye on Norman. The man was faltering a bit, his balance clearly as unsteady as his mind. Maybe Norman was having a moment of lucidity and was ready to stop fighting for once. The omega gripped Deadpool’s shoulder tight and heaved a final breath out. Peter then sucked in a deep breath, straightened his body out, and pushed down the pain of his cells regenerating and knitting back together. Norman had new weapons, well, he had weapons, and that was new. Normally the man just chased him around New York until he was bored or tired. This showed clear thought to actually maim and hurt Peter. But for why? Was he hoping Spider-Man’s injuries would stay and reveal his true identity to Harry? That didn’t make any sense when they both kept this secret from the young Alpha. Either way, Peter had to end this today before he or anyone else got more hurt. 

“I’m taking him home… Don’t worry about me, Wade, I got this,” Peter smiled at him, one Spider-Man masked eye winking. 

“You’ll make me blush if you do that again sweet cheeks,” Deadpool teased. “You sure? I don’t mind catching you when you fall.”

“I’m sure… plus I don’t think you want to be around when Iron Man shows up,” Peter mumbled. 

Deadpool nodded slowly. “You’re right. If it was Captain Ass, I might stay, but… I’ll see you around!”

Peter gave the taller man another pat on the shoulder as he shot a web out and swung himself away. Norman followed with precision despite the occasional wobble of the glider. The man had made some clear improvements to the device. It hovered on its own without Norman, and it was smart enough now that it could catch the man. There was a magnetism with Green Goblin’s boots so if the villain wobbled, so did the ever stable glider. Peter would have to figure out how to use the glider against the man, it would be the only way to successfully end this feud. As Peter swung he directed the Green Goblin towards SOHO. They moved lower through Midtown where Empire State University was, which meant a high probability of running into Harry. Swinging through campus was easy, the trees kept him hidden and Green Goblin lacked the agility it took to maneuver through foliage with his glider. 

Peter was nearing where the battle started on the other side of the University towards the Osborn’s permanent home. The omega prayed to Thor (the only real god he knew) that Harry would be nowhere near this mess. Wind rushed behind him and Peter arched his back during his swing to avoid a sharp projectile that had been thrown at him. The object hit a parked car and left a considerable cut into the metal. If Peter was hit by one of those things, he’d be in some real trouble. Burns were manageable during a fight. A slice through muscle tissue, not so much. Spider-Man watched the bystanders as he dodged projectiles, webbing as many as he could until he heard two zipping by, aiming towards a man with familiar dark hair. Peter cursed under his breath and swung himself, landing on top of the Alpha as the two projectiles swiped his right shoulder and left thigh. 

The Alpha twisted himself around from under Peter, showing his pointed and angry face. Glad to be under a mask Peter’s nose scrunched at the smell the Alpha was producing. Pure and unadulterated hate, made the Alpha’s rancid scent almost unbearable. Green Goblin disappeared around the block leaving Spider-Man bleeding on top of Harry Osborn. The young man shoved Peter off with an angry growl and the spider could only topple over himself and land helplessly on his back as he continued to bleed. Harry stood looking at his blood-soaked clothes with disgust and pointed a finger at him. 

“You scumbag! You did this on purpose!”


	3. The Legacy of Omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long... I live in the US and unless you're a hermit you probably know the protests going on. 
> 
> I've had a hard time feeling comfortable writing while my partner and my friend's lives are endangered. I have so many people protesting and fighting for the rights of Black Americans and I'm frustrated and sad and tired. I've donated money to a few organizations myself and read up a lot more on new ideas and demands (this is within my abilities as a human unfortunately :/). If you need resources or help, let me know and I would love to link you to anything I know of.
> 
> Also, if you plan on commenting anything like All lives matter or blue lives matter, go fuck yourself and don't read my fanfiction if you don't agree. I'll just send you links that you should read and not engage in conversation with someone that decides they want to live in ignorance in the age of information. 
> 
> With that out of the way...........
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I switch gears mid-chapter because the characters forced their way in without my permission. Also Sex, so enjoy. Relax, breathe, and I hope you're doing well wherever you are. I love all my readersss

Chapter 3: The Legacy of Omegas

Peter’s gaze was hazy and tried to back away from the Alpha that loomed over him. He needed to gain some strength so Harry didn’t feel bold enough to rip his mask off and discover the betrayal underneath. The blood loss and the concussion from the explosion had left him struggling more than he was used to. If there was a way to get out of his awful situation Peter would take it in a heartbeat. The omega was too distracted by the prospect of Harry being violent that the cackling that flowed down from the roof of a brownstone he was next to had him flinching in surprise. The pair looked up, eyes wide at the sight of the Green Goblin hovering at the top of the building holding more sharp projectiles in his hands. Norman was clearly assessing the situation, whether he would throw them despite his son being in the middle of this mess. 

“Run home!” Peter growled at Harry. 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” The Alpha growled back. 

This would be a fight of Alpha wills and Peter would have to dig deep and find the Alpha inside of him that shouldn’t even be present. The omega struggled to push himself back up. Peter held his shoulder and leg trying to stop himself from bleeding out more. Peter really needed to invest in some tech that would alert Tony or any of the other Avengers when he needed back up. Regret filled the young man at sending Deadpool away. That man would have just picked Peter up and run away with his bloody body by this point, that man knew when a fight needed to be won another day. Peter still hadn’t learned that skill. Spider-Man rolled on his side to put pressure on his injured leg as a crowd started forming around him, Harry, and the Green Goblin above. Peter threw webs up at Norman, hoping to catch some of the projectiles he began throwing. Clearly, the man decided Harry being there wasn’t an issue as bombs went off mid-air and scared the crowds away. 

“This is what you deserve Spider-Man! You’re always getting in the way,” Harry spat at him. 

God, Harry was such a dick sometimes. Getting in the way of what? Did Harry know that his dad was the Green Goblin or was he just working with the man? That was too much to think about while Harry was still yelling at Spider-Man for god knows what. Peter was sure the older man needed another Alpha to whip him into shape because he’d just spill these abuses on another omega. The brunet felt his vision spotting and fell back flat on the concrete, no longer able to hold pressure on his wounds as the world spun around him. Spider-Man wasn’t sure how much blood he had lost at this point, but Harry was moving closer, clearly aiming to find out the secret identity of Spider-Man. Had that been the goal? Again, Peter couldn’t really think about it as his senses were all over the place.

The omega flinched at the sound of heavy metal hitting the concrete side-walk. Spider-Man had fought by Iron Man’s side long enough to know what that sound meant, even under duress. When metal feet began walking towards him he realized the suit was empty and began shaking in fear. Of all days for supervillains to gang up on Spider-Man, a new one had to appear right this second. Suddenly, Peter’s left arm was pulled up roughly by hard metal hands until he was barely standing on his feet. The omega’s head lolled to the side to see who the man was that held him like a rag doll. Brown eyes tried to focus as his body was held against the metal one and the other metal arm shot repulsors at Green Goblin. A low sigh of indignation left Peter because the sight of the Iron Legion suit sent Harry running away and Green Goblin falling into the building. 

“Couldn’t come pick me up yourself? Too busy?” Peter slurred out. 

“I told you I’d be on the other side of the world,” Tony’s voice rang through, “And to not do anything stupid kid.”

“Came outta nowhere.”

“You don’t sound good,” a metallic sigh fell out of the suit. 

“Yea, prolly don’t look good either,” the boy mumbled tiredly.

The Iron Legion robot slipped a hard arm under the omega’s legs and picked him up. Peter was held against the cold metal chest, jerking in retaliation. Soon they were flying in the air leaving Green Goblin and upcoming police in the dust. Spider-man was unable to hold onto the robot, his shoulder was too damaged and his body was shaking in shock of the damage he had taken. Peter was sure he was rambling more at the robot carrying him back to the Avengers Tower, but really didn’t remember anything he said or if Tony replied back. The landing was rough and Peter would definitely be complaining to Tony about the suspension mechanics later. Once the robot landed on the helipad, it remained until a large body crowded and pulled him from the robot. The omega’s head rolled to the side, smelling that horrible stench that lingered in the tower more than Peter liked. 

“Pete? You okay?” the low baritone voice vibrated his body. 

“Where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter slurred eyes tried to focus but his mask’s own eyes kept narrowing and opening in reaction to Peter’s blown-out pupils. 

“He’s out of town, and that’s something you should have remembered… I’m taking you to medical.”

It was Captain Rogers because of course, it was. Peter would only embarrass himself like this in front of the Captain. So much for being stronger than the man, this probably was such a disappointment to look at. The omega fell in and out of consciousness as he was carried through the tower and down to the private medical floor. Steve kept telling him to wake up, but all the omega wanted to do was sleep, let his body rest and heal. Gently his body was laid down on the bed and for once Peter found himself appreciating the care of an Alpha. Most weren’t this kind and Peter realized this was probably uniquely Captain Rogers. The man was also aware enough that the omega noticed the uncomfortable twisting in his stomach relaxed the further away Steve was. Peter shut his eyes again and fell asleep. 

When Peter woke again he found that he had needles in his arms and Bruce Banner by his side checking his vitals. Another Doctor was by his side removing one needle that looked like it had been attached to a blood bag. Peter didn’t even know he could get transfusions with his mutation. The doctor was a woman with sleek black hair, shining under the fluorescence. Her skin was almost translucent and he watched her veins pulse blood through her body. The omega groaned at the pain of the too-bright lights and the amount of focus he forced his eyes to do. The doctors looked at him trying to speak to him, to get the omega to say anything, but Peter succumbed to sleep again.

“Welcome back Mr. Parker.”

Peter blinked slowly trying to adjust to the bright lights above his head. The omega settled for squinted eyes to see who was talking to him. Once the face registered the man squeezed them shut again not wanting to deal with the pain of hypersensitivity.

“Dr. Banner… I’m such a big fan,” Peter wheezed out. 

“Yea everyone likes the big green guy,” Dr. Banner murmured begrudgingly. 

“No-no, not that. I uh… I wrote a paper on your original thesis… The one about gamma radiation helping cancer in high school,” Peter explained. 

The young man kept trying to focus on the other omega, but the unbearable pain of being overstimulated kept winning. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like my skin is burning and crawling, like more than normal,” Peter whimpered, “My head still hurts really badly.”

Bruce hummed, walked away, flipped a switch, and came back to Peter’s side. The light outside of his closed lids was darker and more bearable. So the omega finally opened his eyes again to see Bruce’s kind face and smiled shyly. The man was now able to do a concussion test on him. Peter wasn’t sure how long he had been out, but it had to have been a decent amount of time-based on how starved he felt. His body felt smaller like his stomach had eaten the small fat pockets Peter barely was able to maintain. When Bruce was done testing his basic motor skills and his eyes reflexes the man just took a relaxed seat next to Peter. The omega could smell the man’s complex scent. Normal omega’s sweet note was reminiscent of candies or something else in their environment, but Bruce smelled like gamma radiation. A sweet scent similar to Tony’s dangerously addictive motor oil scent, but with a bitter note that let Peter know it might be toxic. It made sense, the man was a constant reactor meltdown waiting to happen, his scent would be just as dangerous. 

“I think your uh… Senses are overwhelmed probably,” Bruce started. “Your heat is coming up in the next few days-“

“I know. I really don’t want to talk about it,” Peter grunted. 

“I know there’s not really any birth control on the market to help O positives with their cycles, but I think I could develop something for you,” Bruce offered. 

Peter stared at Bruce for a long moment, face still contorted in pain. “Y-yea… That would be nice… How long have I been out?”

Bruce glanced to the clock at the other side of the room. “Two days exactly. There was something in your cuts that slowed your healing quite considerably. For a kid that could probably heal from those injuries in 12 hours, the poison on the blades really made an impressive dent on your healing factor.”

Peter groaned softly. Not only did Norman have new weapons, he developed a poison that managed to compromise Peter’s ability to heal. So now Peter had to worry that every encounter with the Green Goblin would become increasingly dangerous the more weaknesses he found. Every fight would increase Norman’s power and strategy against Spider-Man, and soon Peter wouldn’t be able to handle it alone. And Peter had to handle it alone for Harry’s sake. If the Avengers or the Defenders or literally anyone that wasn’t Spider-Man got involved, Harry would definitely get hurt in the process. The Alpha would be hurt, but he could handle Harry hating Spider-Man. But he wasn’t sure Harry could handle feeling like all the powered people in New York were against him. The omega slowly sat up and held his head glancing at Bruce.

“Do you mind if I just go to my room? Everything is too loud and too bright,” Peter mumbled. 

“I don’t know if that's a good idea. You probably shouldn’t be alone,” Bruce replied.

“Please? My room is soundproof and light proof,” Peter whimpered. 

“Oh,” Understanding dawned on the man’s face. A lot of people around Peter, that knew about his abilities, forgot how sensitive he really was. “Then sure, yea… What about school?”

“Spring break starts Saturday, it’s fine. I’ll catch up… Please.” 

“Yea, okay, do you want help walking?” Bruce asked quietly as he began removing the chords and IV from Peter. 

The omega nodded lamely and was helped off the bed with a firm grip around his ribs and his bicep. For his skin that was on fire from nerves too sensitive to the air around him. Bruce was a godsend. For whatever reason, Bruce and Tony seemed to know the exact pressure Peter needed to be touched with and it made his spider senses relax slightly. As they moved Peter found himself leaning on the other omega, his nose pressed into where Bruce’s scent gland was. The Doctor had flushed in response but didn’t bother to tell Peter to remove himself. Gamma radiation was always a surprisingly sweet scent every time the younger omega came into contact with it, but it also smelled of Tony’s mechanical oil and Natasha’s dull alarming scent. It was curious how Bruce always smelled of those two, but that was a thought for another day.

“Is… Is Mr. Stark back?” Peter finally murmured into the man’s neck.

Bruce shivered at the hot breath on his neck and slowly shook his head. “No, he won’t be back until Monday,” Bruce muttered. “Do you have someone that will help you through your upcoming heat?” 

“Thought you were gonna make me birth control?”

“Yes! Yes, of course, but just in case they don’t work or I don’t make them in time… It’ll be a process with your system. It has to be made unique to your chemistry…” 

Peter tossed his head away from Bruce as he contemplated the science that went behind the creation of unique birth control. Then wondered if anyone else in the world had the issues he had. Probably not, all the mutants didn’t even have designations, human evolution at its finest, really. Peter had to suffer through a messed up chemical reaction that didn’t even take away his designation when he could have mutated regularly and just been lucky. Thus why Peter was motivated to get all the files on Neogenic experiments from Oscorp because maybe Peter could fix his own chemistry. In his deep musings he was already being set gently on his bed. 

“Get some rest Pete,” Bruce murmured as he patted Peter’s shoulders.

The omega nodded his head slowly as he dropped back on his bed. The door shut quietly and Peter was left in a quiet darkness and god it was perfect. Tony had made the room to Spider-Man’s exact specifications. And Peter had made the requests thinking Tony wouldn’t fulfill them, boy was he surprised his first day. The room was completely soundproof to the city and the inside of the building, so instead of hearing Queens from Midtown, Peter, on his most sensitive days, only heard the hallway that his door led to. How Tony Stark managed to soundproof to almost the exact decibels Peter needed, he didn’t know, but he also appreciated it more than Tony could ever understand. The sheets on his bed were also such a high thread count that his sizzling skin fell quiet. It honestly felt like he was floating in an empty vacuum of space and that was all he wanted on days like these. 

BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS. March 17th, 2015.

“Who is he?” 

“You’re too obvious to be here,” the brunet grunted.

Steve chuckled softly and tugged on his black baseball cap. Smiling lips hid behind a large pint of beer. “Because an omega as large as you isn’t?” 

James grunted and rolled his shoulders in his layers of clothing. “They don’t know who I am. They definitely know who you are.” 

Two pairs of blue eyes wandered around the pub spotting Natasha and Sam in a corner playing pool against some civilians that definitely thought they were impressing the two omegas. Grey eyes finally looked into cerulean crinkling in excitement as the omega fully absorbed the Alpha’s scent. They saw each other once a month, but it was always an electric feeling when they were together again. Something James had never felt with any of the men that bonded to him while Steve had been frozen. Days where Bucky didn’t remember the Alpha, the electricity helped. It soothed him, made him feel comforted that the Alpha next to him was the right one, even if he didn’t remember his name. 

“Grant Ward and Sunil Bakshi. They don’t know me directly, I’ve only worn a mask around them,” James finally answered. “Bakshi is the right-hand man to a head of HYDRA.” 

“Did the head ever lay a hand on you?” Steve growled.

“Of course. Bakshi knows him as Daniel Whitehall. His true name is Werner Reinhardt. He participated in the creation of the chair and the maintenance of my arm,” James whispered and ducked his head as the men glanced around the bar. “He’s been around since World War II, older than we are.”

The men no doubt would notice Natalia soon, but then again, Steve had walked in with the other two omegas and the pair hadn’t noticed. They were probably horrible spies, most likely grunt men that were given more power than they deserved. Either way, Bucky wasn’t impressed in the slightest, they were small and both looked like they could stand to bulk up. If Bucky really wanted to fight them it wouldn’t even be a challenge, but he wasn’t looking for a fight, he was looking for information. Those two weren’t his targets, he didn’t want to kill them, didn’t care enough. The head was who he was after. 

“How has he been alive this long? He must look horribly old,” the Alpha replied shocked. 

“I don’t know how he’s survived, but he doesn’t look older than fifty-five. I definitely remember him from when we destroyed a base. Before I ever met him when he introduced the chair,” Bucky murmured.

“I didn’t know you were remembering the commandos.”

“Not in the way I probably should. Any mission I did that involved destroying a HYDRA base was left in my head and altered,” Bucky told him. “I barely remembered you when you walked in tonight,” the omega spoke quieter, shame tainting his scent.

“You think you can knock them out tonight?” Steve changed the subject, obviously avoiding the hurt he felt at James’ honesty. 

“No, I’m surveying them, trying to track a pattern. It’s a lot harder since you all destroyed the structures they work under.” 

Steve began laughing at Bucky much to the omega’s chagrin. The olive skin deepened as red spread across James’ cheeks. The omega was suddenly under the weight of Steve’s heavy arm and being pulled into his body. Steve’s chest was still rumbling, but held the omega clearly aware of any embarrassment he may have caused. James wanted to fight him, wanted to push him off, but they were bondmates and their bond would suffer if he tried to reject Steve for pride's sake. So he stayed under the arm tense for a moment to make sure no one that shouldn’t be looking at them was. James reached forward to sip at his beer quietly and relax into the Alpha with his full side pressed against Steve’s. The omega was feeling content, grey eyes falling half-lidded, and stared into the bubbles of his pint. 

“Wait did I just see Barnes smile?” a deep baritone voice called to him and sat down across from the couple.

Bucky pulled away from Steve’s grip to point a gloved metal finger at the man. His heavy elbow landed hard on the table, shaking and clinking used glasses together. “You’re going to blow my cover and then civilians will be in the way.”

“If anyone is going to alert those two idiots to us, it’s you swinging that thing around Winter.” 

Grey eyes landed on Natalia and he slowly lowered his arm, his shoulders still tight and drawn back, but his anger was no longer directed on Steve’s other omega. The Alpha had told him plenty of times that Sam wasn’t his. Their coupling had been only in response to Bucky not being able to be there for him, but he still felt nervous about the other omega’s claim on his Alpha. Sam never seemed to act like Steve wasn’t his. He always touched the Alpha whenever he wanted and made the man laugh in ways James never could. Natalia on the other hand, Bucky understood. She touched and was close to Steve in the same way as Sam, but had never physically claimed him. Although, if Steve ever found out about his and Natalia’s past, the man might begin to feel the same jealousy that always soured Bucky.

“They’re heading out, looks like Ward was talking to someone named Skye? Is the name familiar?” Natalia asked him.

“No, I think SHIELD is still operating and he abandoned his team after the mess you all made,” James replied biting down on his thumbnail as he watched intently. 

Ward wasn’t the main target, Bucky was trying to go after all the heads of HYDRA. Once the heads were cut, their underlings would begin scrambling like headless chickens. The ones left wouldn’t actually be able to take charge as others had before. HYDRA was so disorganized there was no clear sense of leadership beyond the heads that remained. And the heads themselves were their own organizations at this point trying to find a new home to leech off of so they could rebuild. It would be easy to dismantle them once the heads were destroyed, but until then, Bucky was keeping careful watch over those closest to the heads. 

“SHIELD is still operational?” Steve asked Natalia.

“Well, there are two SHIELDs right now. One that Nick appointed, the other that was created out of spite of Fury,” Natalia responded with clear annoyance. 

“Doesn’t matter,” James snapped and stood throwing cash down on the table as he stood up. 

“Are you going after them?” Steve asked looking up at James who had made a final decision.

“No, you’re coming with me, those two can fuck off,” the omega grunted and lifted Steve out of his seat trying to drag him out of the bar. 

“We’ll see you in a couple of days, Steve,” Natasha hummed, “I’ll go back to New York and check on the Spider-Baby.” 

Once out of the bar Bucky felt himself relax completely, out of the air of his protege and competition. Steve took his metal hand into his own without question as the omega led them down the street to where James was hiding. It was a dingy motel where people were sitting outside openly committing crimes and speaking about who was sucking whose dick. Around the back of the building and up some stairs, the omega let Steve inside. James locked the door and shifted to lean his shoulder against the frame of the window, watching the outside for a long moment. Steve looked around the room, admiring some of the weapons Bucky had hidden while the man-made sure they were safe. 

“I hope you know that we don’t have to do anything right?” Steve asked.

James groaned and rolled his eyes. “You know you don’t have to say that every time right?” 

The omega pulled away from the window to glare at his Alpha. This man was so ridiculous, wanting to make sure he was okay all the time. They had done this for months now, sometimes James remembered Steve, other times he didn’t. Sometimes when he remembered he would also end up forgetting after his heat was over, and that probably scared his Alpha most. But James couldn’t trust most of his memories, let alone what he actually saw. HYDRA distorted so much of how he visually saw the world and how he felt that he had to make sure things were actually real. Steve was so overwhelming in scent and beauty that he seemed unreal. Any memory they had together seemed fabricated. James hadn’t noticed that his grey eyes searched for cerulean until large warm hands held his face. 

“I’m real.”

James finally found them and swallowed roughly. This happened more often than Bucky liked to admit. It made him feel small and scared him most about being alone. The omega spiraled into his own mind so easily that having no one to ground him was dangerous. James' nostrils flared as he took in the heavy scent of Steve, suddenly lunging forward to kiss him. Their teeth clashed and bodies fell together on the floor of the room. Bucky braced their fall with his arm, legs straddled over Steve’s hips, grinding down on him. The Alpha moaned under him, bucking his hips up into the omega trying to get him to make some noise other than grunts and desperate whimpers. James’ metal hand tangled into blond hair as he continued to rock his hips. The man felt as though he was devouring Steve’s mouth, giving the man no time to breathe. 

“I… I need you, please… Please Steve,” Bucky begged softly into his mouth. 

Steve sucked in air now that he was given a moment and gently pet Bucky’s face and hair. “I got you Buck… I got you,” the man spoke kindly. “I’ll take care of you okay? But you’re not in heat yet, so let’s just lay in the bed.” 

“No,” James growled at him, pressing his face into Steve’s neck. “The bed is the same height as the window.”

His free hand moved down the Alpha’s chest and slipped onto the man’s pants tugging at them until he got buttons and zippers off. Steve gasped softly under the omega as he stroked his member to hardness. James licked at Steve’s neck and the barely-there scars from all the time's Bucky bit him during heat. Pulling the man’s scent out was easy, it was already so overpowering and it grounded the omega more than anything else in the world. Unfortunately, there were demons he had to beat before he could be by Steve’s side in any capacity. The Alpha’s hands gripped Bucky’s hips and slowly inched along the hem of his shirt until they slipped under to work on undoing James’ pants. 

“Don’t you want to wait?” Steve gasped weakly.

“Don’t you want my consent while I’m out of heat?” Bucky retorted with a smirk. 

The omega leaned back to expose the member he had trapped between his chest and hand. The Alpha clearly hadn’t been aware of how hard he was already and Bucky was overly pleased with the sight. The omega licked his lips excitedly and shifted himself until he was sitting between Steve’s legs. The brunet removed his hand from the man’s flushed pink member just to take in the sight of a ruffled Alpha, bending to an omega’s will. 

“Would you let me fuck you?” Bucky asked as he worked his own layers off slowly.

Steve’s mouth dropped in surprise before he arched his neck and back, legs spreading more for James. “I have been waiting my whole life for you to fuck me,” Steve whimpered. 

James laughed softly and stood slowly. “Then undress and present yourself to me, I’ve got supplies to find.” 

Bucky moved around the room, digging for lube and basically ignored the Alpha. Steve whined every time he moved and bounced his hard member. When the omega finally turned around, the sight was just something that he considered he should document one day. Photographic evidence that not only did he have an Alpha presenting his perfect ass to him, but that Alpha was the one and only Steve Rogers, Captain America. Something only Bucky dreamed of because Steve had never been big enough to take Bucky this way. James remembered them having a hard time giving in to each other and then moving beyond basic instincts. Now was their time.  
James removed his boots and his pants, making as many noises as possible to watch Steve swallow and arch to try and watch. Bucky was already achingly hard from just how easily the man gave himself over. If James was going to spend another week with his ass up, he was going to start it in a way that made him feel like he was in control. The man’s weight on the bed was heavier on the left side which meant that Steve had to counterbalance himself shifting so he rested most of his weight to the right. The angle of Steve’s back altered and Bucky admired the rippling muscles. Once the Alpha was settled again, James gripped his ass and spread the cheeks, admiring the flesh he had and the hole that quivered to be filled. 

“Alpha, do you touch yourself here?” Bucky purred. 

“Yes,” the blond moaned out higher than James had ever heard his voice go. “I think of you fucking me more often than normal.” 

“Well, normal would not be thinking it at all, right?” 

Steve’s body flushed immediately in response and his body tightened. The man was humiliated, but clearly enjoyed it as pre-cum dripped from his cock. The Alpha felt hotter than normal, maybe he was hitting rut faster than Bucky was going into heat. This might be a future problem for future Bucky, but right now, the oncoming heat could work to his advantage. The omega ducked his head down and licked a stripe from the man’s balls to his hole. A pink tongue pushed against a ring of muscle, begging and hoping Steve would relax enough to let him in.. Eventually, Steve slouched further into the bed, arms no longer holding himself up, and his hole was easily breached. The man mewled under his ministrations. James was worshiping his hole, reminding himself of the many women and men he had done this to in the past. It was probably one of his favorite forgotten hobbies. 

A metal hand moved down to grip Steve’s thigh, the other to his hip to hold him in position as he tongue fucked the man open. The slick that spilled down James’ thighs reminded him that Steve would need more than just his tongue. So the omega grabbed the lube and squirted it into his open hole, fucking it in with one flesh finger. The omega’s metal hand wetted itself with his own slick and began stroking his own cock. Steve gasped and whined, his back arched asking for more, to be fuller than he was. So, James gave into him, pushing in two more fingers angling until he found Steve’s prostate. And the noise that tore out of the Alpha was almost inhuman. Bucky couldn’t stop the deep chuckle that reverberated out of his chest and caused a shiver down the blond’s back. 

“Please Bucky… Please…”

“What do you want?” Bucky bent himself over Steve’s back.

The omega pressed his chest to the man’s wet back and continued to finger fuck him by adding a fourth finger. Bucky wasn’t sure if his cock had always been big or if the serum had made him bigger in every way. Not that it really mattered, Steve was not going to be prepared enough for his cock. The man wasn’t constantly producing slick like an omega, and his body didn’t expand when aroused, it was going to be rough at first for the Alpha. As he scissored his fingers, his metal hand slipped around to stroke Steve’s cock. Despite the constant assault on his prostate, the omega was not going to let the man’s cock flag because of a new sensation. The Alpha under him was so overwhelmed with touch that when Bucky teased at the bonding mark with his teeth Steve came in his hand. The brunet chuckled again, nuzzling him. 

“I...I,” Steve whined loudly and ground his hips on Bucky’s thick fingers. 

“What is it Stevie?”

“Fuck me! I want your cock inside of me. Please, Buck… Bucky, please,” babble began falling out of Steve’s lips. 

James moaned at the begging and Steve’s hard cock still in his hand. Steve was so perfect for him, it was a miracle their bond remained and even more of one that they were both still alive. As a reward for how good Steve was and how sweetly he was begging. James pulled his fingers out and rubbed the head of his cock at the fluttering hole, muscles ready to tighten up again. Bucky added more lube into the Alpha’s hole and stroked his own cock until it was a sloppy wet mess. The omega rubbed the entire length and width of his cock between the man’s tight ass cheeks. Teasing continued until Steve sobbed for attention. 

Steve was tight and hot. Bucky didn’t remember being inside of someone before, but he was sure he had. They hadn’t been as tight as this, no one could be. Not with Steve’s virgin ass morphing so nicely around his thick member. Bucky eased into Steve, ensuring that he wouldn’t hurt the man and that the lube would spread as deeply as it needed to. All Bucky really wanted was to pound into his ass the way that had been done to him so many times. Once fully sheathed they both shared a shiver from head to toe. Fingers released and tightened their grip on Steve’s hips slowly, warning Steve that this was all the time he was being given. The Alpha shifted his hips adjusting his entire body accordingly and released a deep breath. 

As Steve loosened more Bucky gently rubbed Steve’s hips waiting for that nod the blond finally gave him. To say that the omega was excited was an understatement. He was glad he had a super-soldier for a mate because he did not care to go easy on his Alpha. James thrust into Steve without much care, angling enough to hit his prostate with every movement. The blond was moaning in pleasure underneath him, gripping the sheets and tearing them without much effort. This poor hotel room would be destroyed after a week and Bucky would have to leave the maids a large tip. Thick and metal hands moved up to hold Steve’s slim waist, getting a better grip on the man as he fucked the man down into the mattress. 

The omega knew he wouldn’t last long, Steve was beautiful and sobbing in pleasure underneath him. The sight was too amazing and hauntingly gorgeous that Bucky could even try. His flesh hand moved to grip Steve’s hair, hold him down in place while his metal hand stroked Steve. Bucky didn’t want to fuck Steve past his orgasm, it would be too sensitive for a man doing this for the first time. James thrust through his orgasm, spilling into Steve’s hot hole as the man tightened around him. Cum spilled into the omega’s metal hand. The Alpha thrust his hips into the hand and onto James’ cock, moving through his orgasm until he finally collapsed on the bed. The brunet cleaned off his metal hand and reveled in the mess he made of the blond.


	4. Another Battle, Another Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta'd. I hope you enjoy. Again sorry for the delay. I love you all.

Chapter 4: Another Battle, Another Fight

AVENGERS TOWER. March 25th, 2015. 

“Hey kid, are you busy?” 

Peter straightened his posture at the rough voice calling after him. The brunet turned his head and gave a bright smile to Tony Stark. The young man had been working at his desk in his bedroom. Peter usually left his door open when he was studying, so if someone wanted to stop by and distract him they could. Most didn’t, and the omega figured it was because the Avengers were out of town a lot. Steve had just come back from his trip to Boston and Peter hadn’t had a chance to welcome him “home”. Bruce had left once Steve arrived, but so had Natasha who had been the one to check on Peter during his heat. For his first two weeks in Avengers tower, Peter was pretty disappointed and was hoping it would improve, starting with Tony standing in his bedroom.

“Just trying to catch up on homework I missed. You had a long trip, didn’t you?” Peter asked. 

Peter felt a bit pouty still about Tony sending an Iron Legion suit to help him instead of helping Peter himself. Or even sending someone else to physically help him. For Spider-Man to be pulled from battle was absolutely humiliating and Peter couldn’t let Tony get away with that. The older man sauntered over and gripped the back of the younger omega’s chair. Peter couldn’t help but breathe in that motor oil scent he didn’t know he’d been missing. They had barely spent days together and Peter already felt attached to the older man. Tony leaned over him, looking into wide brown eyes that admired his sort-of mentor a bit too much.

“Yea well, new eco-friendly technology doesn’t sell itself. And then there was a wedding in Pakistan…”

“Busy,” Peter hummed, acting disinterested. 

The young man turned away to stare at his classwork. The omega wouldn’t win Tony over with child-like wonder and hero worship. After his fuck up with Green Goblin, he had to really start proving himself or he would lose his temporary position working with the Avengers. And he’d probably lose any interest Tony had in him if the older omega was even interested. So, Peter pretended to be hard to get, wanting Tony to have to win his attention. Was that a good plan? Peter wasn’t sure, but it was a tactic he had learned in his few years of dealing with people from financial privilege. Most used and tossed people that were easy to impress and entertain. Rich people enjoyed having a challenge, so Peter figured he’d provide that for Tony who could have a pick of who he wanted.

“Yea, well, almost came home with your little stunt.”

“My stunt? You mean minding my business, having a casual conversation with Mr. Wilson, and Green Goblin jumping us?” Peter snapped. “I didn’t go looking for a fight with Norman. I was just trying to decompress after dealing with Harry.”

Tony took a step back to evaluate Peter, no doubt. The omega immediately regretted coming on so strong and admitting so much. Peter deflated and dropped his head on the thick hand on the back of his chair. Chestnut eyes closed and then opened to look at the older man from under his lashes as an apology for snapping. Tony visibly relaxed. Clearly Peter had been about to get the scolding of a lifetime, but somehow, the omega managed to sweeten the man with just a look. The man’s hand slipped from under Peter’s head and landed on top. A soft sigh slipped past wet pink lips when Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, eyes fluttering shut. The young omega could smell how pleased the man was and it stirred him. Peter released a soft sigh to see how far he could push Tony. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Tony breathed, “I’ve been making you a new suit since the other one is destroyed. I added some things you might like and a way to contact the tower if you need back-up.”

Peter looked back at Tony with his big eyes and under his long lashes. He could hear Tony’s heart picking up and eyes widening at the sight. The omega could be seductive sometimes, he was sure, as long as he wasn’t walking and tripping over his feet. Maybe Peter should say something, thank Tony, ask to go see it, but their eyes were locked together and all Peter wanted to do was just keep looking at the man. Tony cleared his throat first and gently removed his hand from the younger omega’s head and looked out the window to try and calm his heart down. 

“Let’s go to the lab so you can show me?” Peter asked and smiled up at the older omega.

“Yes! Right… Ahem. Come on, you should see it. You need to get used to it before we throw into your first mission,” Tony turned to walk out of the bedroom.

The brunet jumped up in excitement and fell in step next to him. “My first Avenger’s mission?” 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder squeezing him in close. “Yeah kid, your first Avengers mission. Rogers got info from his omega about a HYDRA facility that has the stolen Sceptre from Loki. Barnes had planned on hitting the base for other reasons. So we’re going to surprise him with back-up.” 

“Captain Rogers has an omega?” Peter asked with surprise as he was shoved into the elevator. 

Tony’s eyes widened a bit and then gave a coy smile. “He does. I am not all too thrilled to meet him.”

“I thought you two… Huh,” Peter cut himself off. 

The omega was pretty sure that Tony and Steve had a thing going on, but maybe Peter had been wrong. Or things changed from the last time the pair had been caught necking by the paparazzi. It had been quite the uproar and it had never been addressed publicly. That was only because the fall of SHIELD happened and the focus on Steve was more about whether or not he was going to go to trial in front of congress. Peter did his best to keep up with the Avengers news as well as all the other human rights violations their government defended, but sometimes it was too much as an omega vigilante double majoring in college. 

“Not since the fall of SHIELD, kid… Do I smell like him to you?” 

“No, I guess not. You honestly smell like Dr. Banner most of the time,” Peter hummed and walked out of the elevator when JARVIS alerted them to the floor of the lab. “So you don’t want to meet Captain Roger’s omega because..?”

Tony began rummaging through the lab trying to find where he hid Peter’s suit. Today had been the first day Peter hadn’t been in heat, but the young man always had access to the lab whenever he wanted. So the fact that Tony hid the suit where the young omega liked to wander often was bold. But Peter wouldn’t dare rummage around unless he really needed a tool he couldn’t find. For the other matter, Peter felt like his question was purposefully being ignored and dropped it for the time being. The omega didn’t need to irritate the billionaire with inappropriate questions that didn’t pertain to Peter. 

“Because… There are some files that even I can’t hack into that I think Steve has and he’s not telling me something… Plus, not too keen on meeting JFK’s assassin.”

Peter’s eyes were comically wide, he felt embarrassed for himself. “Never thought Captain Rogers would be with a bad guy…”

“Yea, well… It’s complicated. ANYWAY, here is the new suit try it on,” Tony commanded shoving the black suitcase into Peter’s hands. 

Small hands held a lightweight suitcase, humming pleased as he felt the leather in his hands. The omega looked up at Tony with excitement and shifted to his workstation to pull the suit out. Peter, without really thinking about his audience, began removing layers of clothes until Tony’s rough voice coughed. 

“Maybe use the bathroom kid,” Tony said, eyes trying to look everywhere except Peter’s lithe form. 

“I’m not shy, Mr. Stark,” Peter laughed softly as his cheeks turned pink. 

“Clearly. You change in alleyways.”

Peter shrugged and tugged his shirt off, his muscular back facing Tony’s roaming eyes. The omega knew when someone was looking at him and sometimes it iched his skin. It made him want to hide from the gaze and shrink into himself. But Tony's gaze felt different, something curious and worried at the same time. It was daring to undress and change in front of his mentor and Peter was glad that he hadn’t thought too hard about it. Peter was pretty modest about his body, not that he should be, but in normal circumstances he definitely was. Something in the back of Peter’s mind, maybe his lingering heat, or the Alpha part of him wanted to show off for the older omega. 

“You lost weight, Pete.”

Peter’s hands were at his pants and turned slightly towards the older omega. The brunet was shocked at the comment, he really hadn’t noticed, but it made sense. The red flush on his cheeks spread across his ears and shoulders, exposing his real emotions about Tony’s eyes watching him. And Tony had clearly been watching Peter more than just a casual conversation. If the older man noticed weight change that meant Tony was really focused on Peter and the young omega’s wellbeing. 

“Well, I was asleep in the hospital for two days, and then I had my heat… I don’t like eating during it.” 

Peter felt ashamed to admit this. Normally he was pretty good at managing his increased appetite at the bare minimum to keep enough weight on his body that wasn’t just pure unmetabolized muscle. But it had been over a week of not taking care of himself and it clearly showed on his now too slim frame. Thus why his Aunt worried about him being intersex because that usually meant he’d never get the care he needed during a heat. Most omegas could manage themselves well enough before they finally found their Alphas who managed their care. Peter would probably never end up with an Alpha unless they had hormonal issues. The omega also knew he’d only want to be with an omega, which really wouldn’t help his cause. 

“You gotta eat Peter,” Tony scolded softly. 

“Says the man that won’t eat unless someone force-feeds him.” 

Tony had clearly turned his back on Peter during this conversation. The man’s heart was racing and the omega had intentionally continued to stay in the lab to test Tony’s resolve. Clearly the man would be a harder nut to crack, but it had only been about two weeks. Peter had all the time in the world to figure out how to get Tony Stark’s composure to slip. Being a sweet nice boy had been one, clearly. Peter had smelled the arousal the moment the young omega looked at him apologetically. In his thoughts, he had managed to pull the suit up and felt awkward as he turned around with a very loose suit on his body. 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it doesn’t fit.”

Tony finally turned around and chuckled at how awkwardly Peter was standing. Legs spread and bent, arms out away from his body and bent. The kid was sure he looked like a cartoon character, but clearly Tony had some sizing issues. The man came into Peter's space without hesitation and gently pressed the spider on the suit into Peter’s chest. Suddenly, the suit formed to his small body and hugged him perfectly. Clearly Tony had been paying attention to a lot of details because Peter was sure all his assets were defined in the suit. The older omega thought he was clever and sneaky, but the younger man saw straight through him.

“Oh wow, Mr. Stark. This fits really nicely… But it’s so thin, I’m not sure it’ll protect me like the other one.”

“Here’s the fun bit, all the webbing-like lining you’re so fond of in the design is actually a bunch of nanobots. Inside your mask, you have an AI I named KAREN and she'll track where a projectile is going and make sure to protect that spot on your body. Now press the spider again to get your mask.”

Peter did as he was told and his eyes widened at the sight of a bunch of information popping up in the screens of his eyes. Not only did the eyes narrow to better specifications than Peter could have created with his limited tech knowledge, but KAREN was with him. 

“Hello Mr. Parker, I’m glad to be apart of your suit. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Wow! This is so cool!”

Suddenly the mask was gone and Peter was back to absorbing all the artificial light in the lab. Tony had pressed his chest again leaving barely a foot between the pair. The man’s hand lingered on Peter’s thin chest, gently running fingers along the nano webbing. The young omega kept still, holding a breath so he wouldn’t react to Tony more than necessary. Peter wasn’t willing to hand Tony all of his cards, but maybe Tony already held the cards. Tony hadn’t stopped touching the Spider-Man suit. Iron Man hadn’t decided what to say yet, chewing on the words in his mouth until he settled on something that probably wouldn’t alert Peter to the slight change in his scent. 

“You’ll be able to contact me-us if anything goes wrong out there. I also altered your web-shooters, took them from the other suit, and added modifications. You should get used to the suit first before I show you the code and mods.”

“This suit is made from code? Oh god, I can’t wait to get my hands on it,” Peter giggled excitedly. 

The omega felt the excitement and exquisite knowledge that he had been given such an amazing gift from someone he certainly didn’t deserve something like this from. The emotions overwhelmed him to the point that personal boundaries that the omega had been holding onto left. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, pulling the taller man down to his height for a hug. The young omega’s fingers dug into his shoulder blades a bit too tight when he felt Tony freeze. The older man had a no-touching rule, but Peter didn’t care anymore. Anyhow, it wasn’t like Tony didn’t touch him all the time so it was really just payback. 

“Kid you really don’t need to do this…”

“Yes I do, now, hug me back because I’m not letting go until you do Mr. Stark.”

Tony sighed exasperatedly but a small smile fell underneath his mustache. A warm arm wrapped around his waist to pull him in and a calloused hand ended up back into his hair. Fingers gently massaged Peter’s scalp as the young man held Tony as tight as he could without hurting him. But Peter hadn’t expected the rubbing of his scalp to feel so good and ended up with his nose in the crook of Tony’s neck, scenting him. The man rubbed his cheek against Peter’s temple clearly not as bothered as maybe both of them should be. The pair continued to scent each other which had Tony pulling soft whimpers out of Peter. Arousal sprouted in Tony’s scent again a quiet growl slipping past the older man’s lips and a shiver through Peter’s body.

“Are we interrupting something?”

Tony shoved Peter away at the deep voice and caused the young man to jump in fright and land upside down on the ceiling in surprise. They heard a loud booming laugh spilling from happy lips and a quiet chuckle in front. The young omega felt flushed from head to toe. Brown eyes grew wide at the sight of the men before him. Apparently Captain America decided now would be the perfect time to introduce Thor to Peter. God, Peter had been so close to having Tony in the palm of his hand, both of them puddy to each other. Of course, Tony’s ex would ruin the moment. Peter couldn’t have anything nice in Avengers Tower. 

“How long have you two been like that?” Steve asked.

“He was just thanking me for the new suit,” Tony snapped back, arms crossed defensively. 

“HOW Do you STAY like that FOR So LONG?” Thor awed at Peter.

“W-wow. Wowwowow. You’re? Oh my god,” Peter flipped back to the ground and padded over to the pair refocusing his energy on the man praising his skills of being sticky.

Steve shifted himself purposefully to the side and into Tony’s space. It helped Peter avoid being too close to the Alpha’s scent, but definitely diffused Tony’s arousal and sweet scent that Peter enjoyed so much. The omega was now in Thor’s space, but of course, the alien didn't’ smell like anything but sweat and other unidentifiable markers. Thor on the other hand was already palming at Peter’s slim shoulders and arms lifting him to feel how light he was before setting him back down again. Then a nod came from the god-like he approved of Peter’s presence and usefulness.

“I have heard many a thing about you Man of Spider. The human woman I love has many theories about your abilities and I am sure she would love to study you. Although, you are very small and cute… I heard I should be careful of having omegas around her,” Thor nodded in interest.

“I’ve heard of Dr. Foster! Her work is incredible, I’d let her do whatever tests she wanted on me. I’m sure I boggle the mind for physicists like her,” Peter replied in excitement. “You yourself probably are an interesting study s-sir! Do… Do you have Miljnor? With you?” 

“I can call upon Miljnor at any time, would you like to try to hold it? No one has been successful and many a man and woman have tried.” 

Peter shook his head vehemently. “No, sir. I trust you! I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself with trying,” Peter laughed.

“One day we will have all Avengers attempt!” Thor boomed through the lab. 

“Yea, yea okay big guy. Are you here for the mission next week?” Tony asked.

“Yes, I received word through Jane’s e-mail that I would be needed soon. So I have come to train with the new recruits and my teammates!” 

Peter whipped around and looked at the other men, completely buzzing with excitement. “We’re going to train together!?” 

Thor rested the heaviest hand on Peter’s shoulder laughing louder than should be allowed for a man that controlled the weather. “If they do not wish it, we will still train one on one. I am curious about your skills as I have not seen them in person!” 

“Yes, we’ll all train together, Peter does still have other obligations, Thor. He can’t train every day,” Steve reminded Peter in a roundabout way. 

March 31st, 2015. 

“Have you seen Peter?” 

“Am I supposed to be keeping track of him?” Natasha hummed as she did sit-ups upside down from a bar.

“He’s supposed to be testing his suit, but I noticed he altered the code, so he could accidentally launch a missile.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have given Spider-Kid access to Stark missiles?” the deep raspy voice replied.

Natasha kept her head forward and eyes focused on the ceiling like she had the entire workout. Peter had definitely been testing his suit while working with Natasha on hand to hand combat as well as his aerial flexibility. Spider-Man needed to be able to dodge any projectiles thrown at him by the Green-Goblin, especially objects that could track his body’s quick movements. His reflexes were fast, but Peter wasn’t catching up to them. Natasha was definitely helping him with that. Approaching her had been frightening to say the least, but she seemed pleased that she was the one he went to for advice instead of Tony. Tony was useful, but not for anything fighting related, that much he realized during the weekend skirmishes with the team. 

“He might need them, that’s not the point… If you haven’t seen him then I’ll just go.”

“Tony,” Natasha started and flipped off the bar, landing on her feet with the silence of a cat. “Peter doesn’t want to hurt people. I don’t think fully weaponizing his suit is going to be helpful. The kid wants to stop bad people, but he doesn’t want to hurt them beyond repair. That’s not his M.O. Don’t force him to have that trauma.”

“I’m not trying to traumatize him, I’m trying to protect him,” Tony retorted.

“He’s not a child. Peter is a mature adult, and frankly, more mature than I’ve seen you be in our seven years together.”

“I know he’s not a child-”

“Then that kid must have you whipped because he doesn’t need you protecting him Tony. You need him protecting you,” Natasha poked at his chest and then pointed at the ceiling.

Peter cursed softly and stood from his hiding spot so Tony could better see where in the shadows the kid was. The young man spoke softly to KAREN asking for his mask to be gone. Natasha had swayed her hips out leaving an upside-down Peter and a clearly upset Tony alone together. The omega had been working hard on school and training that he’d barely had time to spend in the lab with the older man. Maybe Tony was feeling neglected. Which probably caused the man to look at Peter’s suit too closely. 

“You want to come down from there before all the blood rushes to your head?” 

“Well, one, my blood pumps equally throughout my body. And two… I feel safer up here, honestly. What did you come here to yell at me about?”

Tony let out a rough sigh and rubbed his face. “Clearly to tell you to stop changing the code, but it looks like you’ve been altering code I didn’t check.”

Peter rolled his eyes and looked away to the wall. “So you’re not upset that I took your dumb training wheels off and turned off the ability to call for weapons.”  
“The training wheels aren’t dumb!”

“They’re dumb Tony. The suit is practically useless with all the specifications you added. I’d be better off going back to my guy to get my kevlar suit,” Peter huffed. “And I’m not a child! You could have given me the specifications and how they functioned, and I wouldn’t have accidentally launched a kill strike at Ms. Nat.” 

“Come down here.”

Peter groaned and flipped back down and padded over to the man in his quiet boots. “Look, I’m sorry I altered the code before you wanted me to, but I didn’t think you’d actually care this much.”

Tony gripped Peter’s shoulders, thumbs rested on top of Peter’s bonding glands gently rubbing the skin that covered them. The young omega’s eyes fell shut and his body relaxed under the grounding touches. Tony knew just what Peter needed to calm down and be malleable. It was becoming frustrating, only three weeks and they were dancing around each other like this. Though they were living together on the same floor and working together in all the same workspaces, Peter wasn’t surprised that his own attraction to the billionaire grew. The omega just wasn’t sure if Tony saw Peter as a child or as someone worth caring for in a completely different capacity. He also didn’t have any proof that the older omega was interested in other omegas. 

“I just want you to be safe, I appreciate you caring about others more than yourself. If you think it’s better to not have access to the weapons I’m letting you have, then fine. You know your abilities better than anyone else,” Tony finally replied, being careful of his words.

“I appreciate you wanting to keep me safe Mr. Stark. I don’t need it. I’m working with Nat on avoiding projectiles and using my senses better. I’m hoping that will help me have the edge on Norman and his bombs.”

Tony grunted and looked away, hands now cupping Peter’s neck, feeling the blood that rushed through and the scent that pumped out. “If he appears again you have to let us know. You shouldn’t handle him alone.”

Peter couldn’t help the small whimper that left his lips at the feel of thick warm hands on his buzzing skin. “He needs to be handled by me alone. Harry will become paranoid if the Avengers show up.”

Tony moved his hands back to on top of Peter’s arms, thankfully, Peter wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to focus with Tony fondling him. The older omega had no sense of boundaries clearly. Peter was losing his mind and Tony would eventually suffer some consequences because Peter couldn’t speak up. The other problem was that Peter didn’t want to speak up, he liked the affection. The fondling. If an Alpha touched him the way Tony did, their hands would be broken by now. The man had to know that. Had to know Peter was allowing an exception for Tony because he touched him in ways that made him feel safe. 

“Your hormones are off the charts, Pete… How do you live like this?”

“Hoping every Alpha will leave me alone?” 

Tony snorted and eyed Peter’s now open eyes. The man was looking for something in chestnut eyes, but the young omega had no idea what and couldn’t provide the answers the man was searching for. 

“There are Alphas in and out of the Tower… Only omegas are affected by you,” Tony grumbled, clearly bothered as he rubbed Peter’s tense muscles. 

“Are you telling me you’re upset? You could just give me that small empty apartment next to Rhodey’s… Or… I mean… I could just… Go back to my Aunt's home?” Peter whispered shyly. 

Peter felt himself suddenly spiraling at Tony’s admission. Maybe Peter bothered people with his designation more than he thought. The omega didn’t think his scent was that influenced by Alpha pheromones, but maybe it was his omega pheromones that affected Tony and others. Either way, the man clearly was bothered and didn’t want to be around Peter any longer. Which frustrated Peter because all Tony did was touch and fondle him, make him feel all sorts of ways he never thought Tony would allow.

“I’m just… Pointing something out,” Tony murmured, “Sorry. I’m not bothered, and I don’t want you to leave my floor.”

Tony went back to gripping the junction between his shoulders and neck squeezing again. Peter bit on his tongue to keep noises from spilling past his lips at the rough treatment to his glands. 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t understand why you would point that out if you weren’t bothered,” Peter mumbled as his whole body heated up with embarrassment. “Why are you acting like this?” 

“Acting like what?”

Peter took the bait and groaned in annoyance at Tony’s avoidance. “Fine you want to act like this is nothing, then it’s nothing.” The young omega struggled out of Tony’s grip and crossed his arms tightly glaring at Tony. “I’m hungry, I’m going to the kitchen.”

Peter walked out of the gym and down the hall. Tony wanted to avoid the very obvious attraction between them, then Peter could play that game. Peter wasn’t living in Stark’s tower because of the money (he wasn’t paid and well, it was not not because of the money. The kid didn’t have to pay rent or food). Tony acted like Peter was only interested in the luxury of Avengers Tower and becoming an Avenger, and pushed the young omega away because it seemed like money was the only thing Tony brought to the table. Tony, the Avengers, not paying bills, were all separate issues to him. If Peter could, he’d live with his mother and visit Avenger’s Tower for training, but it wasn’t convenient and the Avengers took more of his time than expected. Once in the kitchen, Peter began pulling out everything he could to start heating up all of the food.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know?” 

“You can’t even answer a simple question, you’ll be the death of you. Plus, I think Green Goblin will kill me before I get the chance to kill you.”

“What’d you do to piss off Parker now? He’s eating the whole fridge!” Clint Barton yelled from the balcony above. 

Peter sighed and continued turning on every burner on the stove as well as the oven beginning to cook his overly large meal, just for himself. Captain Rogers usually ordered food in from restaurants wanting to taste everything that he hadn’t back in the 1940s which saved the fridge for everyone else. Although, Steve usually appeared when Peter wanted to eat his feelings to enjoy the meal he created. Barton on the other hand always complained about the lack of food, which was mostly Peter’s fault, so his complaints were valid. Peter had met Clint earlier that day, an Alpha that had been trained to keep his scent quiet because Natasha complained too much about it. Ironic given how much time she spent with Steve whose scent could probably be smelled from Asgard. Tony on the other hand decided that taking a seat at the island bar to watch Peter cook was a good use of his time and energy. 

“Nothing Barton, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be helping manage Fury?” Tony shouted up at the deaf Alpha. 

Clint jumped down and leaned against the counter watching Peter’s body for a quick glance before turning his attention back to Tony. “I’ll come back when lunch is done… You two… Don’t be too mean to Stark, Parker.” 

Peter scoffed and smelled Barton’s musky wooden scent disappear from the kitchen. “Yea, cause I’m the mean one in this situation.” 

“I’m not being mean. Maybe complaining about your scent was not the best way to go, but I’m not mean.”

“You are categorically mean Mr. Stark. You… You,” Peter slammed fists down on the counter he was prepping vegetables and growled lowly. 

The brunet could see Tony’s hair stand up on their ends, a reaction omegas only had to angry Alphas. Maybe Peter’s Alpha pheromones were a little on the heavy side after a heat, which maybe made the omega a little more reactive when upset, but Tony was purposefully provoking him. Peter flattened his palms on the counter, breathed slowly in and out before he continued cooking. Tony visibly relaxed again, running thick fingers through black slick hair. The young omega watched the older man lick his lips trying to stop the dryness of fear from cracking his lips. Peter turned his back to Tony to distribute his work and cook quickly, feeling hungrier by the second. Maybe Steve would appear to save him from this horrible conversation. 

“You’re pushy… Couldn't just let us have the moment back there, kid, could you?”

“You keep changing the subject. If you want to avoid the consequences of your actions, then fine. I’ll just keep working on school, on my projects, and with the other Avengers to get better. That’s fine. I wish you would have told me that’s what you wanted before…”

“Before what?” 

“You’re a horrible flirt, Mr. Stark.” 

“I’m not flirting with you.”

“Right. I get that now… No more touching then.”

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes at Peter, he could feel it on his back. “I don’t touch you that much.” 

“Fine, then ask Captain Rogers what he sees when he walks in on us all the time. He’s pretty dense and I’m sure he could still tell-” 

Peter cut himself off as the hair rose on his skin and his suit reacted to his body by covering his face with his mask in the next second. Spider-Man dove across the island knocking Tony down to the ground, holding his small lithe body over the man when the large glass windows shattered around them. The red mask wrapped around his head and despite the protection from the nanites in his suit, it was still slashed in places from the glass. Peter could smell the bile and panic that arose in the older omega and slipped his arm around Tony’s torso running to put him in one of the concrete hallways where a few of the Avengers were hiding. Steve quickly helped Tony up to his feet and watched them disappear. Peter assumed they were leaving to go suit up so he darted back into the chaos. 

There were small fires on the furniture from the explosion and smoke everywhere that Peter couldn’t see who might have done it. Slowly Spider-Man moved through the destruction and tried to keep as quiet as possible so he could hear and smell whoever might have shown up. The young omega’s ears were still ringing from the first explosion that he had to take all the extra care to listen, only to see projectiles being thrown at his feet last minute. Peter quickly jumped up, not able to find purchase as he didn’t know where in the smoke he was burning his feet and legs in the attempt to escape. The man pushed a web out and swung until he could start climbing up. Bad idea, however, the smoke rose as smoke does. Peter was coughing loudly in his suit KAREN, trying to speak to him, but breaking in and out with the damage sustained to Peter’s suit. 

Spider-Man shot another web out hoping to latch onto the outside of Avenger’s tower. As he swung himself out his web broke and he fell on the helipad. Where were the Iron Legion when you needed them? Oh right, Tony was fixing the suspension on the bodies because Peter had complained enough. God, he was such an idiot. Peter struggled to his feet looking around as best as he could before he tore off the mask that was having too many system malfunctions for him to focus. The smoke was cleared outside the building and Peter could see the Green Goblin flying around. A loud groan left Peters's throat and he stomped a bit on his burnt feet like a petulant child. Could he not have a break for once?


	5. Trauma Defining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, Death
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> BLM
> 
> I'm sorry how fucking intense this got... The next chapter will be nicer lol, but I gave a gift at the end <3

Chapter 5: Trauma Defining

“AHAHAHAHA!”

Peter bounced on his hurt feet trying to figure out where he could go without being right in Norman’s line of fire. Spider-Man wasn’t sure the others would appear or if other parts of the tower were also on fire. It would be a smart attack plan, separate Peter from the group, which is all Green Goblin ever wanted these days. So here the omega was, basically at the mercy of this crazy Alpha, mask off and body already damaged. Did Peter think two weeks of training with Natasha would make him immune to surprise attacks? No, but he had hoped that it would make him more aware of the environment around him. Luckily, the smoke had grown so large that any helicopters that wanted to get near couldn’t and would face attacks from Green Goblin.

The omega’s identity was safe, but his body wasn’t. Quickly he flipped off and threw a web at the underside of the helipad overhang catching himself. Peter quickly climbed the rope and pressed his back against the underneath, hands gripped the metal, digging in. His breath was ragged as his body tried to heal while under complete duress. Peter didn’t think that Norman wouldn’t find him, but he hoped the other would struggle a bit to get to where Peter was hiding. It gave him time to think and look below, where yes, other floors had experienced the same attacks and Peter was sure the Avengers were there managing the care. Falcon could be seen at least fifty floors below him and the omega couldn’t even see the Iron Man suit anywhere.

Screwed, that's what Peter was. He could hear the laughter and whirring of the Green Goblin’s glider as he moved through the smoke. Peter was shaking, and it was so pathetic. The omega never shook in fear during a battle and probably because he was more confident than he should be. This, however, was not a useful skill at the moment. Being specifically targeted and his own abilities being used against him was fear-inducing. The Green Goblin knew exactly how to fuck with him and wanted only to fuck with him. There was no reason, nothing Peter could wrap his mind around for why he was the one being targeted other than Harry. But why? That was their own common denominator and it was barely a reason to go after Spider-Man, and Spider-Man alone, with such specified weapons. 

“The itsy bitsy spi-ider-”

“God, it’s cute when Black Widow does it, but not some gross Alpha!” Peter yelled out. 

“There you are!” the Green-Goblin dove down underneath the helipad.

At the same moment, Peter let himself go and free fell like he was always tempted to. The omega swung himself into an open floor about twenty floors down where there wasn’t a fire. He tucked and rolled through the broken glass only to see an empty floor. The hair rose all over his body as his eyes glanced around finding large metal bombs attached to the minor support beams. They were in a specific pattern and beeping rapidly. The longer Peter remained on the floor the faster the beeping got. Spider-Man spun on his still burnt feet and tried to run as fast as he could before the explosions went off, but Green-Goblin appeared in the opening, blocked it, and stopped Peter in his tracks. The omega tripped and fell backward to get away from Norman. It landed him flat on his ass, hands destroyed by broken glass. 

The panic rose further and Peter’s shaking got worse. He couldn’t think straight, his senses were all over the place with the bombs and the Alpha in front of him. The pain that seared through his body disrupted his spider senses completely. Peter had to find a place to hide outside of the explosion radius. But as the omega pulled his mind together the bombs went off with a loud screech. Peter’s head landed down on the concrete with a smack, his ears bleeding from the sound bouncing around the perfectly oval-shaped room. The omega’s vision was fuzzy and spotty. If this would be every encounter with the Green Goblin, with Norman Osborn, Peter was quitting and hiding in Montana. 

The ground vibrated around him, the sounds had stopped, but Peter was paralyzed. Green feet came closer and Peter jerked to try and move away. The vibration stopped close to his stomach, abdominal muscles tightened in preparation for getting kicked. Except, the air around them moved, buzzed with energy as Norman knelt without moving his feet. The sick laughter that Peter was used to hearing was only air hitting his cheek. Another concussion and bleeding made it difficult to interpret the images he was seeing. Then his blood was warm and spread from fingers to toes. Any light his eyes captured managed to disappear and the pain left his body. It was easy to succumb to sleep. Easier than Peter wanted it to be. 

“That’s it… You’ll get some rest, we’ll talk when you wake up.”

The pain was stronger than whatever sedative still lingered in his body. A quick assessment told him that his burns were gone and the major cuts were almost healed. On the other side, both of his shoulders were dislocated and definitely not from being hung up by his wrists so long, someone purposefully removed them from the sockets. A few ribs and bones in his feet felt broken, Peter wasn’t sure what that would have been from. Maybe he had been thrown around like a rag doll, or someone decided to play too rough with him while unconscious. The omega was sure nothing but a physical beating had been done to his body because his raggedy torn up suit was still clinging for dear life to his body. A few nanobots that still functioned probably helped keep the suit on. 

“Dad… What are you bringing me here for? It’s disgusting…”

Oh god. Norman brought Harry. Of course, he did. The Green Goblin finally managed to catch Spider-Man and happened to have his mask off. Tony and the rest of the team had to be freaking out by now too. Peter was sure it was day time based on how the light fractured off the windows, but earlier than it had been when he passed out. So it was at least a day later, but more days than Peter knew could have passed. Whatever drugs Norman had concocted had really done a number on his body and his mind. Peter felt numbed, his senses were normal. He felt fifteen again wearing glasses to try and see what was in front of him. 

“Just stand here, don’t look yet, I want to make sure it’s perfect.”

“What are you showing me?”

“If you look, Harold, you’ll ruin the surprise,” Norman scolded.

“It smells like blood and fear.”

Norman moved into Peter’s air, despite his blurred vision Peter could see the cruel smile. Peter tried to fight, the tight chains were wrapped multiple times around his wrists and forearms to prevent his body from moving too much. His legs were free, but moving them would cause more pain to his dislocated shoulders. Norman moved so close that he could feel slacks against his leg and fingers brushing his ears as glasses were placed on his face. Peter could see clearer than before, thick brows furrowed behind the thick black frames. How long had Norman been planning this? How had the man figure out a way to remove all the changes that the spider bite had caused?

“There, just like old times right? You look so much better like this,” Norman’s rough voice complimented. 

Peter had been working on the ball of spit and mucus in his mouth quietly while the man had been fixing the glasses on his face. With a pat to his side, Peter launched his loogy at the man with a sneer. “Go fuck yourself.” 

“Peter?” Harry whipped around with wide blue eyes. 

The young Alpha took a scared step back staring at the scene in front of him. The opposite wall to Peter, the young omega noticed, was full of broken mirrors that allowed him to really see himself. The omega looked horrible, to say the least. It was actually horrific. Seeing his body mutilated with a face he hadn’t seen in four or so years, in a spider suit Tony Stark created for him. So much for any of that. That fifteen-year-old was gone and Tony’s overbearing attempt to protect the young omega got him caught. Large brown eyes slid to watery blue, yards away from him shaking in fear. 

“Harry?” Peter whispered weakly. 

The original fear and the image of himself, combined with Harry’s face, made him break into a cold sweat. The omega didn’t know what was going to happen or what Norman’s plan was. The older Alpha looked proud of his work, of his presentation of an omega to his Alpha son. If he couldn’t have his son be with an Alpha like he probably should be, Norman would settle for the next best thing; a genius omega that outsmarted his son asleep. Slowly, Harry moved towards the pair, Norman stepped back to meet his son halfway. The older man wrapped an arm around Harry’s broad shoulders squeezing him tight. 

“I’ve been working so hard Harry. I’ve been trying to show you… I don’t want you to hate Spider-Man…” 

“What the fuck Dad… How did you…? Why? Why did you do this?” 

“You deserve someone perfect for you, and I finally… Finally captured him in the state you need to see him. You love and hate him, but you can’t hate a part of the perfect omega if you’re going to have all of him.”

“Dad… I…”

“Don’t. Don’t say anything. I’m leaving you two alone… I’ll be back soon, the drug will wear off, but you have time Harry.”

“Fucking pig!” Peter screamed after the retreating body.

A painful sob tore out of Peter, glasses barely clung to his ears and nose. The amount of pain he experienced was beyond anything he felt since he became Spider-Man. Brown-haired head dropped and Peter weezed in pain, an attempt to ignore the stench of Alphas, fear, blood, and everything else that this abandoned warehouse held. Harry took slow and cautious steps towards Peter’s limp hanging body. Thick tears fell down his face and onto the dusty concrete sparing Peter’s eyes from seeing the Alpha’s emotions. Harry was barely a foot away and paused to listen to the area around them. Maybe Harry’s Alpha instincts to protect an omega he considered was his kicked in for once. Peter couldn’t hear much, his normal hyper-senses were dulled and the blood from the sound bombs had dried inside preventing them from working.

“I’m going to let you down and you’re going to tell me what’s going on?” Harry asked softly, looking around more. 

“The ladder is in the corner next to the left broken mirror,” Peter mumbled. 

Harry did as he was told, took no time to get the ladder, and brought it to Peter’s side. The Alpha climbed up with confidence and worked the chain off the hook Peter was attached to. Peter sobbed in pain of being lifted up by dislocated arms, but in Harry’s defense, the man had tried to be careful. Gently he was set down on burnt feet and broken ankles. Peter fell to his knees and then finally his side, body feeling completely undone and collapsed on the floor. Harry made his way back down and worked on removing the chains from Peter’s bloody wrists and forearms. Once Harry was satisfied with caring for the omega and undoing all Norman had done, the Alpha sat in front of Peter gently petting the brunet’s hair. 

“Explain.”

Peter grunted under the touch, a finch and whimper in pain. His head pounded against the hard concrete. Harry was demanding answers from a man with full-body pain who had gone through tortures he didn’t even remember. 

“Spider-Man… That… That's always been me… Got bit by a spider during the Battle of New York and came out like this,” Peter whispered.

“You never told me what happened to you…”

“Not something I… Widely advertised,” Peter shivered. “Your father… Is the Green Goblin.”

“I know, but he wouldn’t do this to you! This had to be someone else, he had to have hired someone else. Green-Goblin, my dad wouldn’t just attack you if he knew who you were.” 

“How do you think your father got me like this? If… I’m Spider-Man. I’ve had a semi fall on top of me and been fine… A normal Alpha couldn’t just beat me and hang me up. It takes a man of science and access to incredible weapons, Har.”

“Okay… Okay if that’s true why does he keep targeting you?”

“You heard him, he wants you to be with me I guess?” Peter laughed sadly. 

The sedative he had been given had begun to wear off. Peter could feel the bones in his ankles begin to knit together and the tendons in his shoulders screamed for help. So the omega sat up slowly and slammed his body into the wall behind him to pop one shoulder back into place, or at least close enough. The omega’s healing factor did the rest. Peter’s now mostly fixed held his other arm, still dislocated. The brunet needed time to heal from the pain of cracking his shoulder into place from concrete before he fixed the next one. Harry’s eyes widened in shock at the brutal action Peter took to put his shoulders back into place.

“You don’t even want me, why would this… Why would this… I don’t understand Peter.” 

The omega ignored the Alpha’s confused pleads. Peter shoved his other shoulder in and tore glasses off of his face so he could see properly. Now that the mysterious drug had worn off, Peter could see every detail on the Alpha’s face. Small beads of sweat dripped and ran along the cracks in his skin that formed every year. The air flowed around him with every flare of his nostrils and fluttering of his lashes. This was the power Norman sought to hide and suppress. Clearly the man had not taken into account how fast Peter’s metabolism actually was because every second on the floor brought his strength back. 

“I don’t either Harry… You need to go… I have to finish this.” 

“Peter what are you gonna do?” 

“Leave. Now. He’ll be back in a few minutes. You can hate me later, but I’m trying to protect you. I’ve always been trying to protect you,” Peter begged. 

At this point, breaks were fractures and cuts were closed. There were definitely more internal injuries Peter didn’t know about that weren’t healing as quickly. But that was more manageable than limbs out of their sockets. As Harry stood so did Peter, the pair stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment. The omega gripped Harry’s cheeks and pet his hair gently trying to calm the Alpha’s wild thoughts Harry would definitely leave, but come back in defiance of listening to an omega. But for now, Harry was running out of the warehouse in the opposite direction he came in. 

Once the warehouse was empty Peter fell back to sitting on his ass. The omega was exhausted. He had been training for hours before the attack, metabolism eating away at his body because of it. Then the attack happened and his body was destroyed by someone that knew exactly what to target. So he was exhausted, sue him. Peter was still human despite his super-human abilities. Nowhere Montana was sounding really good when only faced with the prospect of Norman appearing filled with anger. The omega supposed he could just leave the warehouse, but his identity was still a secret. Maybe Peter had too much optimism that Tony would find him, that Peter wouldn’t have to go through with his plan. 

Tears fell from hazelnut eyes again. The omega had never felt more pathetic in his life. Here he was sobbing on the dirty floor of a warehouse covered in his blood just waiting for a battle that would either kill him or end with someone else’s death. Peter never wanted this, never wanted to be subjected to choices beyond what college to go to, what job to pick, where to live. Instead, he was given powers and lacked the strength to prevent the death of his Uncle. From then Peter vowed to help people in need and stop those with an overwhelming amount of power and influence. Which led the omega back to Norman. A man that had incredible wealth and spent it on unethical science testing humans illegally, enforcing his supremacy over others. Then, for whatever reason, Norman tested on himself and the decay of his mind began with the creation of Green Goblin.

A literal and physical representation of his greed and envy. It was all so horribly symbolic that Peter could just laugh if he wasn’t so mentally and physically exhausted. This would leave a permanent scar that Peter would never be able to leave behind, but it couldn’t be helped. If Norman was turned over to authorities he’d just pay his way out and be acquitted. The system wasn’t there to put away men like Norman, it just wasn’t. Peter was the embodiment of the system failing. His parents died from unknown and suspicious circumstances and received no peace for their deaths. His Uncle died trying to stop a crime in progress and because his Uncle had been off duty his Aunt received nothing from his death. No police pension, no police support, and no proper burial. Peter’s Aunt had practically been shunned by a community that had supported her during Ben’s time with the force. 

The air moved and a new smell entered the warehouse. There was no time like the present. Peter could reflect on the state of the world and his position within it after this battle was over. The omega struggled to his feet and loosely clasped his fingers behind his back walking forward with confidence he pulled out of his ass. Norman and he stood yards apart facing each other, Peter with a fake smile and Norman with a shocked expression looking for his son. The Alpha took a few steps forward before smelling the menace seeping from Peter’s scent. His intersex-ness created an alluring and alarming scent, especially when murder was on the mind. Peter wasn’t quite sure what the Alpha hormones made his scent smell like, but he could feel his blood getting hotter with anger and fury, something he was unsure regular omegas felt.

“Where’s Harry?”

“Told him to leave, didn’t want him to get in the way,” Peter hummed.

“Get in the way of what Parker?”

“The end. We’re finishing this, today.”

“HAhA! YOU’RE going to kill ME?” Norman’s voice distorted his laugh ripping through whatever lucid mental state he had. “I offered you friendship! I offered my SON to you!” 

Peter stood his ground as the man walked closer. “I didn’t ask for any of that Norman! I’m ending this! Today!”

“What would Tony Stark think of his new protege? Or are you his little bitch? He’ll drop you the moment I die.”

“I don’t care. You’ve already hurt so many civilians with your lunacy, and now whatever this is. It’s over!”

Norman took a few steps towards him and Peter reacted quickly, using his still functioning web-shooters to grab a collapsing wall. The brick behind Norman collapsed completely on top of the man, knocking him down and hidden under the rubble. Peter took a step back waiting for the catch to come. That it did, the man’s arm shot up through the rubble and Norman dragged himself out of the dust only to have Peter swing from the ceiling and kick him back into another unstable brick wall. The omega let his anger fuel him as he threw the struggling man up against another wall beating him with all the force his tired fist could muster. Peter never felt so deeply connected to his Alpha sex more than in this moment beating a man who had caused him so much internal trauma. 

The man collapsed on the floor begging for Peter to stop, so he did, the better parts of him kicking in again. The omega’s rage subsided and felt his body shake in fear and hopelessness. Norman continued to beg, wanting Peter to think about the impact of Harry losing his father as Peter had. And god had that gotten to him. Losing both of his fathers had been a hard hit to his confidence. During Green Goblin’s speech and Peter’s internal spiral, the man stood about to invade Peter’s personal space. The hair on the back of the omega’s neck rose and he shivered hard. Spider-Man took a step back and extended a hand out to make the Alpha keep his distance. The air had changed, two different things were moving in the warehouse, Harry probably had reappeared, and something else buzzed around. 

“Peter… I’m like a father to you… Do you really want to lose another father?” 

“You’re nothing to me. Ben Parker was my father,” Peter growled. 

“Godspeed then… Spider-Man.”

Peter’s senses were on fire now and Peter leapt into the air with a flip landing only to find Norman impaled by his own glider. The omega stumbled and fell back on his ass gasping, horrified, and already sobbing again. Peter had been resolute about killing Norman and hadn’t. Peter had been so close, a few more punches to the man's face and he would have either been permanently disabled or dead. But Peter had also stopped himself when Norman begged for his life. There was no way the omega would have gone through with it and now, here he was, nose filled with the stench of blood. The man wasn’t dying quickly, it was slow and clearly painful, burning into Peter’s retinas. There was the sound of sobbing bouncing off the walls, was it him? Was it Norman? Someone else?

“Little Spider?” 

Peter jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder and another wrapped around his chest. Natasha had been the change in the air, no wonder another Alpha scent hadn’t set him off. Maybe that had been tactical, send an Avenger into the warehouse without a scent to prevent setting off Peter’s over sensitive instincts. Natasha was firm in her touch, holding him close to her chest. The hand on his shoulder moved to cover his eyes to prevent him from seeing Norman collapse on the glider finally dead. Peter remained in his position feeling anguish flood his system and the sobs to quiet in silent tears.

“Come here Little Spider, I got you,” Natasha whispered in Peter’s ear. 

“I want to go home,” Peter’s voice cracked.

“May’s or the Tower?”

Peter whimpered and shook, “May can’t see me like this. The Tower please Nat. Please, Ms. Nat?” 

“Yes, little one. I’ll take you home.”

AVENGERS TOWER. April 3rd, 2015. 1923. 

Peter sat, feet dangled from the helipad which had been fixed a lot faster than the inside of the common area, which was still under construction. Luckily for him, Tony didn’t work his construction workers over time. The older omega stayed in Rhodey’s apartment, currently empty as the man was in Washington D.C. doing his job. Peter on the other hand was left to stay with Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff. The pair had to share an apartment because Sam’s had collapsed during the attack. It was nice, between the three of them, the pair had enough traumatic experiences to help Peter work through the grief he felt. It didn’t necessarily help him feel any better, but it lessened the pain a little. 

“Hey, Peter, mind if I sit?” 

Peter looked over his shoulder and smiled shyly at Steve, giving the man a slow nod. “Yea, of course.” 

Steve sat next to him dangling his feet off of the edge leaning back. “The sunset looks nice. This is one of the first things I did when I lost Bucky, after trying to drink my weight in alcohol, of course.”

Peter chuckled and glanced at the fair-skinned blond-haired man. “Yeah uh… Never really been a fan of alcohol, but now it doesn’t do anything.”

“I felt like it was my fault. I wasn’t fast enough… I was protecting myself instead of trying to save him.” 

The omega released a shallow and shaky breath. “I wanted to kill him. I was going to kill him, Captain Rogers.” 

“I know. I know… Uh…” Steve rubbed his face and made eye contact with Peter. “When Bucky showed up last year, there was a point where I had to be resolute about killing him if I needed to be. And I tried. I was close, almost had him.”

“What stopped you?”

“I completed the mission before I had to kill him.”

Peter gave a stiff nod and felt defeated. “I don’t think I was going to get out of there alive if I didn’t have the reflexes I have.” 

“Wanting to kill someone is normal. That man traumatized you physically and mentally. Tortured you, Peter. You don’t have to feel guilty for wanting him dead,” Steve said seriously. 

“Okay… I haven’t heard that one,” Peter snorted. 

“Natasha wouldn’t have told you about her past, but, she knows the exact feeling. I had to feel every torture my omega went through. But he was actually there and is now on a revenge mission. I can’t stop him from processing the way he needs to process. You processed the way you needed to, and didn’t go through with those primal feelings.”

“Is he okay? Mr. Stark said some things about him… Doesn’t sound like he’s a good guy?”

Steve released a rough sigh and grunted. “Honestly, the issue is between him and me. I have information I haven’t told him… Look, this isn’t about Bucky. This is about you. I just want you to know, your feelings were and are normal. Grieving over someone that asserted their power over you… It’s normal.”

“He didn’t assert his power over me,” Peter snapped.

“The way Natasha described the scene, sounds like he had used his Alpha voice on you, Peter. That's what caused such an intense reaction.” 

“Do you feel guilty for killing people whether you did it directly or not?” 

“Every day. If I thought I could just leave this… I would.”

“While I was there, I thought about moving to Montana,” Peter laughed bitterly. 

“Why Montana?” Steve chuckled. 

“I’ve seen pictures, looks miserable, and far away from the chaos of New York and people like me… Like Norman.” 

“I totally understand. I’ve been dreaming of living on a goat farm since I was a kid, living was-is difficult. You don’t deserve to be miserable Peter. You’re not even twenty yet. At least try to finish that degree of yours before you disappear into the forests of Montana?” 

Peter laughed a bit lighter leaning into the Alpha. “Yea, okay…”

“Good,” Steve wrapped an arm around Peter’s slim shoulder and squeezed him tight. “Now please go talk to Stark. He isn’t good at this stuff, hasn’t dealt with his own PTSD all too well. You two had a pretty good argument when the tower was attacked, so… I think you should make the first move.” 

The omega sighed and nodded slowly, enjoying the embrace. The nighttime air and wind from the altitude they sat at blew away the harsher notes of Steve’s scent. Peter felt calm in the man’s thick arm, grounded and in place. Maybe bonding with the other Avengers over the past few weeks had been important for his ability to heal now. Peter still didn’t feel like he was on equal ground with any of the Avengers, but he definitely felt respected. The young omega had gone through a trauma they had all attempted to shield him from. Steve over the past few days had slid into a father figure role Peter hadn’t expected the man to fill. With everything Steve had to worry about, Peter didn’t think he’d be on that list. It was a comfort and it made Norman’s last few words sting a little less.

“I’m going to find Mr. Stark, thank you, Captain Rogers,” Peter breathed and stood from the embrace. 

“Good luck, he’s a huge pain in the ass,” Steve laughed, “And please call me Steve from now on? It’s weird being called Captain Rogers.”

Peter laughed and nodded, “Yes, sir-er-Steve.”

The omega quickly left before embarrassing himself further and went to the stairs. The elevator was functioning okay, but a few construction workers kept getting stuck so avoidance seemed like the best option. Especially when stairs didn’t wind Peter. Five floors down and Peter was walking down the hall to where two doors sat opposite of each other. One was an empty apartment, meant for someone (not Peter), and the other Rhodey’s apartment. Peter could hear the older omega pacing back and forth anxiously, hear the man’s heart beating rapidly. So the young man hit the doorbell, though he was sure JARVIS gave a warning to Tony, hence the anxious walking. The heavy feet stopped and Peter could feel Tony staring at the door before he rushed over and opened it.

“Peter…”

The omega frowned tightly trying to hold his emotions inside while staring at Tony’s too emotional face. “Can I come inside?” 

Tony stepped aside to let Peter in, the young omega looked around the apartment, clean like he’d expect of a Soldier with some clutter in a few corners.

“I’m impressed you managed to be so clean in someone else's apartment,” Peter teased.

Tony stood behind Peter, shifting his weight quietly, clearly too thoughtful. The young omega was used to Tony saying what he thought without consequence. Which maybe was why the man was being so careful now. Their spat hadn’t led anywhere, the small arguments never did. Whatever was holding Tony back from Peter, the omega couldn’t force. The billionaire couldn’t be forced into doing anything, especially if he thought it was the right and most ethical path. Peter couldn’t, and wouldn’t, sway the man where he wanted to. It wasn’t worth the energy to but heads with such a stubborn man. 

“Just say what you want to say, Mr. Stark,” Peter sighed and sat on the back of the couch. 

“You’re just going to keep pissing me off aren’t you?” 

The brunet scoffed and rolled his eyes standing again. “If you’re just going to get mad at me I don’t want to be here, I’d rather sleep some more.” 

“No, wait,” Tony gripped Peter’s shoulders tightly. “I’m sorry. For everything, I’ve done. I’m horrible at this Peter. And… You know, you’re young so…” 

Peter sighed and shook his head. Brown bangs fell over his eyebrows softly as he looked to the ground. “Mr. Stark… I just watched someone die. Someone I planned on killing, die. A man I grew up with. I don’t think my age means anything at this point.”

“No. You’re right,” Tony murmured and continued to rub Peter’s shoulders the way he liked. “Peter look at me.” 

“No.”

Tony snorted, “Peter, look at me when we’re talking.” 

“If I look I’ll cry,” the young omega’s voice broke.

“Baby boy… If you need to cry then you need to cry. I’ve learned that much from the therapy sessions I avoid.”

Peter let out a wet laugh as he looked up at the man with watering chestnut eyes. “You’re such an asshole Tony.” 

What happened next only surprised Peter. The older man moved quicker than Peter expected. Tony gripped his cheeks and pulled him into a hard kiss. It was emotional, grounding, and made the omega melt under large warm hands. Their lips didn’t move, just planted in place. They exchanged pain, loss, and relief through the force. When Tony finally pulled away Peter went chasing after him. The brunet grabbed the back of the man’s neck and the front of his shirt to pull him into an open mouthed, wet kiss. Their lips moved like they’d never get enough and their tongues battled as if there’d be another moment to taste each other. Breaths mingled and hands roamed Peter’s lithe body. Thick fingers dug into Peter’s shoulder blade and hip keeping their bodies close. Peter’s long spidery fingers tightened around the base of Tony’s skull and the other found its way into his thick black hair.


	6. Storms and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> So sorry for the delay. This chapter literally kept crashing my google document. Apparently 60 pages are too many for a document. So I'll have to move to a new fresh document to continue to write lol
> 
> Which made it frustrating to write. I'm also in the process of moving across country (officially happening in a month) so getting everything ready for that has been chaotic and will continue to be. 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read despite how slow I am. 
> 
> This chapter has probably the nastiest sex scene I've ever written and it's still not that nasty soooo... enjoy lol. We about to get into the real plot soon <3

April 15th, 2015.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is bringing a guest into the building.”

Every time Tony and Peter managed to get some time alone something managed to interrupt. Since their explosion of feelings, the pair snuck around to exchange kisses and fondle each other when they could. Neither omega was ready for others to know about the change in their relationship when they themselves weren’t sure what they were doing entirely. Peter hadn’t really been given a chance to talk to Tony between catching up on all of the assignments he missed for school and updating the code in his spider-man suit. The young omega had some experience with relationships and sex, but Tony was an entirely different situation. Peter only had a romantic experience with an Alpha in High School to go off of, and that didn’t work out because Peter was gay and M.J. deserved so much better than Peter. Even hooking up and experimenting in college had been fun and easy.

Tony, however, was a different game entirely which made Peter nervous and unsure how to proceed. In their private moments, Tony took the lead every time, sometimes the man hesitated when he looked at Peter like he was waiting for the young omega to deny him. Other times the man was perfectly overwhelming and the young omega just wanted to hand himself over. But they never got passed over clothes fondling. Which was overwhelmingly frustrating. The firm grips and warm lips had Peter writhing under the older man wherever he was pinned and he never got satisfaction. It wasn’t Tony’s fault at all, they were busy, with life, with Avenging, whatever. A lot of cold showers had been taken and a lot of lonely school nights. Peter had no idea how to actually seduce Tony and get the man to finally follow through.

Today was supposed to be different. The pair had run to the bedroom from the lab when they noticed all the free time and lack of meetings. Lips had crashed against each other, bodies were pushed up against walls (Peter may have left a dent or two from excessive force that definitely excited Tony more). They managed to get to the guest bed Tony had been occupying in Rhodey’s apartment, glad for the privacy while the main floor was still under construction. Tony had shoved Peter down onto the bed, crawled over him, and worked on removing clothing. Peter reciprocated, admiring the older man’s sinewy muscles, long fingers delicately tracing the remaining scars from when he had his arc reactor removed. 

The older man gave him no time to focus and overwhelmed him with lips on his lean, muscular chest. The pair’s clothes had almost disappeared, Tony still in his grease-stained jeans and Peter in his flannel boxers. The older omega teased his chest with soft, plump, lips on nipples too sensitive for the amount of attention brought to them. Long thin fingers moved up Tony’s body and tugged at his hair, insistently actively pushing the older man away while also pulling him back into Peter’s body. Their connection was moving at a pace Peter could finally tolerate, but JARVIS had to interrupt them with information that seemed so frivolous and unimportant that Peter had whined in annoyance when Tony pulled away.

“Why should I care?” Tony growled at the AI into Peter’s red flushed chest.

“The guest is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”

Tony sat up quickly and sat back onto his calves staring at Peter for a long calculating moment. Peter hated that look on the man, it usually meant that Tony was deciding whether or not they continue or Tony investigates a new issue brought to him. Tony always decided to face the problem instead of continuing his ministrations on Peter’s body. It was an annoyance and a difficulty Peter never thought he’d have to face with a romantic and sexual interest. But maybe the young omega’s mind was too focused on their physical connection and Tony had the age to want to focus on something more. And yet, here Peter was laying on his back, legs folded and spread with an erection plainly tenting in his boxers. 

“Were they discrete?” 

“Yes sir, they came through the back alley entrance.”

Peter sat up slowly and folded his legs to his chest to hide his hard-on. Clearly nothing further was going to happen because Tony always had an issue with his ex-lover doing anything Barnes related. Another day where Captain Rogers did something Tony didn’t approve of, and another day of Peter being left hot and bothered. The young omega was ready to bail if Tony planned on arguing for the next couple of hours over something that didn’t matter. Maybe Peter didn’t have all the information or understand why the man was so against Sergeant Barnes, but it seemed too much like Tony was jealous. 

“Tony, just leave them alone… I’m pretty sure that-“

“I’m going to tell Steve to take him to Brooklyn,” Tony growled. 

“Just leave them alone, Tony,” Peter said insistently and grabbed the man's arm to stop him from moving. “I thought Steve couldn’t stay anywhere but the Tower right now?”

“I’m not having a criminal in my tower.”

“Then you need to kick Ms. Nat and Sam out of the Tower too. Hawkeye can’t come in and out, and I certainly shouldn’t be here,” Peter snapped at the man. 

Tony looked over to Peter’s angry face. The man looked shocked that the young omega was fighting him so hard. But, everything Peter said was true. After the fall of SHIELD/HYDRA, the Department of Defense found Natasha’s release of documents unconscionable and wanted to lay claim over Steve Rogers. According to the DOD they owned Steve and claimed he was a weapon of mass destruction because of the super-soldier serum. Which meant that when the United States Government eventually found the documents that Natasha suppressed about James Barnes (a fact Peter had accidentally overheard while staying with Sam), he’d also be considered a weapon as well as a criminal. 

As of right now, Barnes was a ghost, and Steve, Peter knew, wanted to protect his omega from the public. That included Tony. Stark, however, had told everyone (Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Clint) that they could hide out in the tower when they needed to. Spider-Man was wanted for murder charges thanks to Harry who forced his lawyers to pursue a lawsuit despite footage taken (thanks Clint Barton for the footage and not stepping in at any point) that proved that Spider-Man narrowly avoided being killed himself. The public asked why Harry wasn’t going after the Green-Goblin, but Peter knew exactly why, and that was because Harry knew his father was the Green-Goblin. The lawsuit wouldn’t go through, the Avenger’s lawyers would show up on Peter’s behalf and stop anything before it could start.

“Everyone you just listed isn’t a criminal. His boy toy is a wanted assassin-”

“Natasha and Clint are both wanted assassins.”

“Steve is hiding information about him from me, I’m not having that scumbag in my home,” Tony growled at Peter.

The young omega nodded, understanding the argument was over. “Fine, I’ll just stay with Sam then.” Peter got up and began dressing ignoring the shocked face of Tony. “You do this every time we are about to have sex, I don’t get it… I don’t understand why you’re so hesitant,” Peter huffed out. The shorter omega walked out of the apartment and down the hall towards the elevator.

“Pete come on,” Tony groaned and rushed after him.

Inside the elevator, Peter yelled down the hall, “You find an excuse every time!” 

Luckily for the brunet the doors closed faster than Tony could argue with him or the AI. But JARVIS always had Peter’s back, so the young man wasn’t too concerned about betrayal. The elevator smoothly glided up and within seconds a loud ding alerted Peter to his arrival at Sam’s apartment he currently shared with Natasha. When Peter stepped off he could hear some bickering and Natasha’s laughter. In the living room Sam and James Barnes quietly argued about Barnes’ presence on the floor while Natasha sat back in a chair to enjoy the view. Peter tried to sneak in quietly to the room he had taken for himself, but suddenly piercing grey eyes were on his form glaring hard before they relaxed after a quick assessment. Peter hadn’t expected to meet Steve’s omega so this was quite the shock.

“What are you doing here kid?” Sam asked.

The older man moved away from Barnes to invade Peter’s space. The stress hormones must be strong in Peter’s scent because Sam looked the small omega over like he was expecting to see cuts or bruises. Once Sam was satisfied with Peter’s presence and safety he stepped away only to keep a firm hand on his shoulder. Sam was the best at grounding Peter, refocusing him and centering his mind back onto the present. The brunet smiled at the mahogany skinned man and enjoyed the red tint from the smile Peter gave to him. Once they were both settled in each other’s presence and scent the younger omega finally felt calm enough to explain himself. 

“Tony wants to argue with Steve instead of… So I figured I’d just hang out up here since my room is still not fixed,” Peter sighed and dropped his gaze towards Barnes.

Natasha stood and squeezed Barnes’s arm before she moved to Peter’s side. Sam had moved them away from the center of the room back to the couch where Sam had just been arguing. Natasha helped to sit Peter down on the couch comfortably. It felt nice being surrounded by kind omegas that only wanted to ensure the best care and treatment of Peter. Not that Tony didn’t have that aim either, but the man’s omega instincts started and stopped at his designation. The man was not nurturing or especially caring. And if the man was caring it was malformed and misdirected. 

“He’s just scared,” Natasha spoke once they were settled. 

“I don’t think I’m that scary,” Peter joked. ‘I’m pretty good at holding back my strength at this point in my life.” 

“No, the dingus with the scary face is what’s scaring Stark,” Sam retorted.

Barnes took a heavy seat on the coffee table in front of Peter as if he had finished assessing the situation and was ready to intervene. Peter hadn’t expected the man to take any interest and would have thought instead would have gone back to Steve. Then again, Tony was down there arguing with the super-soldier, if Peter was Steve’s omega, he wouldn’t want to be near that fight either. Especially considering Peter was barely in a relationship with Tony and had no plans on intervening what-so-ever. Having Barnes asses and ready to interrupt a conversation was a surreal event, although Peter’s whole entire life was surreal now. 

“You think he’s jealous of me?” Barnes asked quietly like the man was embarrassed.

Peter’s hazelnut eyes darted up to meet icy blue, two pairs of brown eyebrows shot up in surprise at having caught each other's gaze. “Yes… All he does is argue with Steve about you, how is he not jealous?”

“I thought he was upset because of something I’ve done and Steve won’t tell him what I did,” James replied. 

Peter slouched and slipped down on the couch, legs stretched out. “You wanna tell me what you did?” 

“No. Not for you to know. It will destroy his relationship with Steve-”

“It will destroy the Avengers and honestly, probably any other group of vigilantes as we know it,” Natasha tried to explain. 

“What you did would be that divisive?” Peter asked Bucky directly. 

Barnes looked shocked that someone spoke to him so directly. It was clear to Peter that when people were meant to speak to Barnes they spoke about him as if he wasn’t in the room and was an object. Peter knew this had probably been happening since HYDRA saved him from death and probably since Steve saved him from HYDRA. Peter was clearly not influenced by those parties nor influenced by Steve at least a little when it came to showing Barnes plain respect. 

“I think Stark will want me hung,” James said blandly like that was his expectation of life. 

“And Steve won’t let that happen, so…” Sam hummed and moved away from the group to find something in the kitchen to busy himself with. 

Peter sat on the not-information, information, for a moment. Contemplating how this might affect his relationship with Tony and how it affected Stark’s relationship with the Avengers as a whole. The older omega had trust issues, that much was clear, and having his best friend withhold potentially world-ending information complicated his trust issues. Peter slowly nodded and leaned forward, arms on his knees and nose finally in Bucky’s air to smell him. The omega definitely was about to enter his heat. Musk, forest, and sweet candies filled his nostrils. If Peter wasn’t careful, he’d be sent into his own heat and that would put three Avengers out of commission for a week. 

“You should probably plug your nose,” Natasha teased as she walked away. “I am going to break up the fight that's happening downstairs, apparently Tony called the suit.” 

Peter jumped up and went to move when a heavy, gloved, hand landed on his wrist. “Let her handle it, neither of us need to get in the middle of their lover’s dispute.” 

The younger omega slowly sunk back down and stared at Bucky flatly. “Why’d you gotta say it like that, though?”

“Because if I wasn’t here and you hadn’t finally made a move on Howard’s kid, they’d be all over each other,” James said honestly. 

Peter couldn’t help but pout. “So before I made my move, they’d hook up? I thought Tony was teasing me with that.”

Bucky snorted, “Before I was unfrozen they would. I make it really hard for Steve to have thoughts about anyone else.” 

Barnes had the proudest smirk on his face, pleased with himself that the bond was strong enough that James could manipulate Steve from afar. Peter understood the look and wished he had that sort of power over Tony, but he couldn’t even get the man to fuck him. Let alone get Stark wrapped around his finger via a bond. Peter wasn’t even sure if omegas could bond to each other the same way Alphas could, not that it mattered it was illegal. The information on homosexual relationships was very lacking and the teenager hadn’t had a chance to even consider researching it. The heavy hand-squeezed Peter’s slim wrist again to get the younger omega’s attention focused. Brown eyes met grey, both searching for some connection and camaraderie. 

“You’re a punk aren’t you? Just like Steve,” Bucky teased. 

Peter felt his face heat up and looked away. “I don’t know about that… I think I get into more trouble. Steve isn’t a wanted criminal.”

Bucky laughed suddenly because of how ignorant Peter actually was to Steve’s criminality. The bright laughter of a time long gone suddenly stopped, a glance in Sam’s direction who quietly watched them had Barnes thinking twice about his huge display of emotion. Peter glanced over his shoulder to Sam who quickly turned his back like he hadn’t been analyzing a pair of PTSD riddled omegas. Bucky tugged the slim arm again to bring Peter’s attention back and the small brunet obliged. Spider-Man bit the inside of his cheek hard this time. No wonder Steve hid Barnes all the time the man was a real charmer. If Bucky wasn’t taken, he might have had a hard time remembering his issues with Tony Stark. The older man was intoxicating.

“You need to make him jealous. You’re young, easily attached, he thinks he has you no matter what,” Bucky whispered to Peter. 

Brown eyes darted to the side noticing that Sam had left the room completely, maybe the fight between Steve and Tony had escalated. “How would I do that? I don’t think he’s the jealous type,” Peter mumbled. 

“Well, maybe he isn’t with you, but… I think if he saw you with me, he’d probably want to lay claim.”

“Omegas aren’t like that,” Peter rolled his eyes naively. 

Bucky tugged his arm again and pulled Peter forward so they were in each other's space completely. “If Stark is anything like his father, he is like that. And speaking as an omega I’m like that.”

“Oh,” Peter said dumbly. 

The younger man was overwhelmed by Bucky’s sweet scent. The man was purposefully pushing out his pheromones to confuse and seduce Peter into compliance. Given the fact that Bucky had a twinge of heat present in his scent, it captured all sides of Peter’s designation easily. Bucky clearly was well disciplined to be able to shift his hormones at will, especially when soul bonded. Maybe one day, when Peter’s body wasn’t reacting to Barnes so openly Peter would ask the older man to teach him how to manipulate his body that finely. Right now, however, Barnes smirked at him as the man’s uncovered right hand cupped Peter’s warm cheek. 

“You look at Stark like that, all innocent and turned on. Maybe throw in a little nickname, he’ll have no choice but to make his claim,” Barnes whispered.   
Peter gasped and tried to not flinch away from the too-soft touch. “Like… Nicknames like what?”

“That's up to you to figure out. You should know what he would like. You’re smarter than me.”

“Sergeant Barnes?” Peter asked with a wavering voice. 

Bucky frowned at him, “Call me Bucky. Don’t tell Wilson I told you, you could call me that.”

“Why are you trying to help me? We just met…” Peter tried to not mention how close their faces were. 

“Don’t worry about that-“

“What the fuck! You left him alone with-” 

“Come on Tony, Bucky is harmless with omegas,” Steve chuckled quickly following after the man. 

Peter slowly turned, Bucky’s hand had fallen on the crook of the small man’s neck, the other still held his wrist. The pair were closer than any normal acquaintances would or probably should be especially when one had entered their heat earlier that day. Bucky’s eyes had wandered to Steve after a few long beats, really trying to get it through Stark’s thick skull that Peter was a hot commodity. The younger omega licked his lips as he watched the desire of his affections stomp over to him. Only for Tony to halt in his tracks when he caught wind of the mingling scents. 

“Peter… You’re going into heat,” Tony murmured. 

Brown eyes dropped down to the hands-on his body and roamed the room. Steve was a distance away like always to prevent Peter’s senses from going haywire, casually standing with long fingers in pockets maintaining eye contact with his bondmate. Natasha was in the kitchen with Sam who had reappeared tense and upset. Finally, eyes landed back onto Tony, two pairs of brown eyes maintaining steady contact. Peter stood slowly walked around the couch to place himself in front of the older omega while he released a small pathetic sigh. 

“Mr. Stark… I didn’t know,” Peter lied to the older man. The young omega had tried to warn Tony that Bucky was in heat and that was the only reason the man had probably shown up, but Tony didn’t like to listen. “I can’t stay up here, I’ll make all of them go into heat.” Another lie, Bucky had already been in heat and Sam was on birth control constantly to avoid his heat.

“Right… okay, let’s go,” Tony mumbled and wrapped an arm around slim shoulders. 

Peter was led to the elevator quickly only to check behind him and see Bucky holding up two thumbs. The small omega flushed and heard Steve’s baritone laugh as the elevator doors closed. Tony kept a tight arm around Peter’s waist and pulled the young omega into his chest. Peter took in Tony’s scent, groaning softly at the fresh smell of mechanical oil and lust. They had been going hot and heavy not thirty minutes ago, and now Peter was rapidly going into heat, maybe he’d get what he wanted sooner rather than later. 

“Mr. Stark, will you take care of me?” 

“Y-yea, Pete… I’ll make sure you’re taken care of. I’ll help you out, kid.” 

Hazelnut eyes looked into dark chestnut and a small pink tongue wet lips. Peter’s strong arms wrapped around Tony’s thick neck and pressed his body flush against Stark’s. “Why have you been avoiding it?” 

“Peter…” the small omega released a quiet whine. “Baby boy, I didn’t want to pressure you.”

Skinny fingers tangled into the base of Tony’s hair tugging the taller man down so Peter was bent back. Tony’s arms completely compassed the smaller omega’s waist gripping the middle of his back so Peter couldn’t move. The small brunet captured the man’s lips in small chaste pecks, trying to pull Tony in more. A ding of the elevator had Tony lifting Peter up by his ass. The young omega wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and clung tightly as he was carried to the guest bedroom of Rhodey’s apartment. Peter’s lips dragged along Tony’s neck, shivering in excitement as the wetness on Tony’s neck pulled his sweet scent out more. 

“I need you so much, I can’t take it,” Peter whimpered. 

“I know baby boy, I know. I’ll take care of you, such good care of you. Does it always come on this fast?”

“Always, it hurts so bad…”

Peter was gently set down on the large plush bed in the guest room. The young omega shifted on the bed pulling off clothes as quickly as he could. Slim hips arched up off of the bed and lean muscular chest rubbed on the sheets. Peter looked over his shoulder, licking his too wet lips panting out anxiously. The omega’s watery eyes looked at the black-haired man that just watched without moving. A whimper spilled out of his lips which finally got Tony out of his daze. The man undressed himself down to his boxers and crawled towards Peter. The heavy dip of the bed had Peter shivering in anticipating. 

Large rough hands landed on Peter’s hips and the young omega spread his legs arching his hips more in presentation. Peter had, had sex before, but never while in heat and the smaller man knew this was about to be an incredibly pleasurable experience. Lips moved down Peter’s back pulling soft pants out of the smaller omega. Tony was purring compliments into his skin and Peter just pressed his ass against Tony’s hips when they became flush against each other. The slick that spilled out of Peter covered Tony’s briefs and it took all the strength Peter had to not just take over the situation so he could finally have a cock inside of him. 

“Please, please…” Peter begged as rough fingers teased his nipples. “Daddy please fuck me.”

Tony paused his movements and bit into his shoulder gently with a deep growl. “Say that again Petey… What did you just say to me?” 

“I need you to fuck me, Daddy… I don’t need preparation. I just need you, please.” 

Peter turned his head and body slightly to capture Tony’s lips. The older man delved his tongue into Peter’s wet mouth and the omega was moaning lewdly. They tasted each other, distracting Peter long enough that he didn’t notice the older man remove his boxers. A soft mewl fell from Peter’s lips when Tony began to push his cock against Peter’s too wet hole. The brunet reached back and gripped the older man’s shoulder for another connection as his head dropped to the bed. As Tony pushed in Peter pressed his already sweating forehead into the sheets, enjoying the stretch of Tony’s member inside of his body. There were stereotypes about omegas having small cocks and that was just simply untrue. At least, it was untrue for Tony. 

The young omega shook under the pressure of being spread apart. Tony had his hands on Peter’s ass, holding the man open as he slowly pumped his cock in and out until he could fully sheath himself inside of Peter. The omega sobbed out at the slow work being done inside of his body, his spider-senses had every nerve in his body screaming for the pleasure that Tony avoided. Peter shivered and slowly rocked his hips as best as he could under the grip of heavy hands and hips. 

“Sweet boy, what do you want?” Tony purred in Peter’s ear. 

“I need you to fuck me… It hurts… Please Daddy, I need you rough,” Peter whimpered. 

“You want it rough?” Tony asked as he slowly dragged out and slammed back in.

“Oh fuck… yea please more…”

Tony set a pace that filled the room with the sound of skin hitting skin and the squelching of too much slick dripping out of Peter’s ass. The man’s large hand slipped away from Peter’s hip to grip his cock to stroke him with the rhythm of their hips. Orgasm was close for both of them. Tony was gasping and mouthing at the crook of Peter’s neck where his bonding mark sat. A squeeze to his member had not only his sickly sweet omega scent filling the room but the darker and bitter scent of his Alpha pheromones as well. It had Peter gasping out and bucking into the hand that tightened with every thrust into the fist. 

“You got a small knot baby boy… You notice that before?” 

Peter shook his head no. “Never been with another omega… It’s your fault. I want everything.”

“Can you hold yourself up, Pete? I’m gonna do something special for you.”

“Mmm yea. I can,” the young man said wetly. 

Tony pulled his hands away from Peter’s hip and cock, slowly he pulled his cock out until only the head rested inside of the small omega’s ass. Peter shook from the use of his own muscles trying to hold his body up the way Tony had left him. Sure the young man was impossibly strong, but the sensitivity of sex had his muscles weeping as if they were never used. Peter didn’t understand what change Tony had made while the man gradually pushed back inside of him until his cock stopped short. After having been stretched deeply there was empty space waiting for Tony to fill him the rest of the way. What had stopped his cock was pushing against the tight ring of muscle now. 

Peter whined and groaned out as he was stretched open more like an Alpha’s knot was entering him. Except it was Tony’s fingers. The man had wrapped two thick fingers and his thumb around the base of his member and was shoving them in with his cock like a knot would be. It had Peter shaking and sobbing, rubbing his face raw into the wet sheets. Thin fingers dug into wet silk beneath him tearing into it as Tony rocked inside of him with a pseudo-knot. The smaller omega was sure the man was talking to him and checking in, but Peter was about to leave his body now that his glands were being pressed on by Tony’s too thick fingers. At some point, it was clear Tony gave up on making sure Peter was alright because he pulled out again to start fucking him with the pseudo-knot. 

“Baby boy, you were meant to be like this weren’t you? So wet and open? So ready for a knot.”

Peter whined out and sobbed, “Daddy… Isso good.”

“Gonna get a toy so I don’t have to use my fingers. You think you’d like that Pete?” 

“Yes Sir… Please. I want more, harder, please?” Peter babbled. 

Tony easily complied thrusting his hips with his fingers firmly placed on his cock until Peter was too tight and too close to orgasm for Tony to pull out again safely. So the man just rocked his hips inside of the small omega grinding against his glands and prostate. The older man’s free hand wrapped around peter’s waist to grip his cock at the small knot that had formed on the younger man’s smaller cock. As Tony stroked he squeezed at the knot with every movement. It had Peter moaning and writhing as if he was trying to escape while simultaneously push deeper into Tony’s hand. 

Peter didn’t have any time to warn the man that he was cumming. His cock’s knot swelled in Tony’s hand only for the man to squeeze harder and milk the cum out of his member. A few more rocks of Tony’s hips had Peter being filled by the man’s hot seed trapped with an accumulation of slick. The older omega stayed seated inside of Peter’s tight ass with his hand still plugging the young man up. Tony relaxed his body with Peter until he finally pulled himself out of the brunet and took his hand away. The small omega’s body fell limp on the shredded sheets, wet hazelnut eyes peered up into Tony’s dark brown. With the rest of the strength Peter could muster, he gripped Tony’s arm and pulled him down onto the bed. The small man tucked himself into the taller one nuzzling into his neck. 

“You okay Pete?” Tony whispered after gathering Peter up the rest of the way into his body.

“For now, yea,” Peter sighed happily glad his flushed face was hidden in Tony’s chest. 

“Uh… About earlier I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have left you like that…”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Peter grumbled, his voice becoming rough with emotion. 

Tony growled softly and then breathed out slowly, clearly trying to calm his mind and emotions himself. “We’re going to talk about it now before my balls shrivel up inside of me and I can’t.” The man breathed in and out slowly again. “Steve told me I was being an asshole to you. And I don’t see you as someone that deserves to be played with.” 

“He’s right,” Peter snorted and shifted so he could look at Tony seriously. Sure his heat was still buzzing under his skin, but the man had done an excellent job of quieting the noise.

“I know, I know. Unfortunately, he knows me almost better than Pepper. And he knows you, which doesn’t help,” Tony winked. “Just means I don’t get someone on my side.” 

“I’m on your side, but I’m also on my own side. I’m going to try to protect myself.”

“Which you should, especially with me. I just… I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ve been avoiding doing this with you.”

“Is it cause I’m basically jail bait?” 

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. “No, it’s because I see myself as your mentor, kid.” 

“So rubbing your hard dick against my hip is fine, but fucking me crosses the line?” Peter teased the sensitive omega. 

“I’m also sorry that I let my jealousy over Steve get in the way. But don’t flirt with Barnes again or I’m gonna have to do something drastic.” 

Peter laughed and shook his head. “I didn’t even know I was flirting. I don’t think I’ll be able to help myself if he’s that close again. I’ve still got that Alpha inside here, and you should smell him.” 

“No thank you. I guess I’ll have to do something dramatic to make sure you’re mine.” 

Peter just laughed and captured Tony’s lips in a soft wet kiss. The pair tangled their sweat sticky legs and kissed until Peter was needy again. The small omega hand an arm wrapped around Tony’s thicker torso and another up in Tony’s hair holding on. Whatever Tony was planning to make sure Peter stayed his, the young man didn’t know. It didn’t matter. The man had never done something Peter wasn’t interested in participating with. All he wanted was Tony any way he could have him. This moment together in bed during Peter’s heat was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, this series/fanfic is to just get all the filthy weird shit out of my head that no one has written yet (or I haven't seen written yet). 
> 
> So if you want anything let me know lolololololololololol


	7. Criminals in Avengers Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> I'm sorry for this taking so long... Literally could not figure out how to finish this chapter....
> 
> Also I officially started my MA/PhD program so this will take for-fucking-ever for me to finish and I'm sorry.   
> THe ideas are still murdering my brain and I still need to get them out.....

Chapter 7: Criminals in Avengers Tower

AVENGERS TOWER. April 15th, 2015. 

James as a rule avoided the people Steve surrounded himself with. For one, he was a wanted criminal, for two, if the owner of Avengers Tower knew what had been redacted from the Winter Soldier’s file, he’d want blood, and for three, the almost hundred-year-old omega had no interest in Steve’s counterparts. Especially Sam Wilson. Sam wasn’t a threat in the traditional sense. Barnes had ensured no one could lay claim to Steve since 1943. However, Sam had been intimate with Steve, and that alone felt like James had a loose grip on his Alpha. Sure, that had been Barnes’s idea. It would have been horrible to leave Steve in rut without any help because the man was too self-sacrificing to ask for help. That didn’t mean that James didn’t feel some type of way about it.

Standing at the back door of Avengers Tower was really irritating. The man had lost time since he last saw Steve, had no idea where he had been or what he had done. Barnes had regained himself in a back alley of a dilapidated building in Brooklyn. A destroyed brownstone that he was sure his family had lived in at some point. The omega had smelled of distress, blood, and death, any homeless Alphas had avoided him. A nest of trash is what Barnes found himself in feeling disgusted with himself and his primal behavior. Never had James expected himself to go so primal before, but he supposed his triggers were still affecting him heavily. It was also luck that Barnes found himself in Brooklyn, out of birth control, and illegal suppressants because his heat was due to come.   
It took Steve mere seconds to show up at the back door, breathless and staring at James like he held the whole world. The Alpha stood there waiting for Bucky to make a move, so he did. The omega moved into the blond’s space and pressed his nose into Steve’s loud scent gland. Steve always smelled better than he should, intoxicating and James never wanted to leave him. If he were a better man with a better mind, he would stay, but he wasn’t and physically couldn’t for the sake of Steve’s own mental well being. They stood in the back door scenting each other in front of security cameras that in Barnes’s panic they hadn’t noticed. 

“You smell like garbage, the shower in my place is nice.” 

“Okay,” Barnes sighed weakly into the man’s heady scent of charcoal. 

The pair stayed tangled together as they rode up the private elevator to a large apartment. The omega could hardly believe the Alpha allowed himself to live in such extravagance, but he supposed that was what came with living in Tony Stark’s home. Unfortunately, the apartment smelled pretty sterile despite Steve’s overwhelming scent that usually stuck to everything. Steve must have been chasing him during his lost time, there were lingering scents of omegas, but that was what happened when the man only spent his time with other omegas. 

“You should shower, we shouldn’t be interrupted for at least fifteen minutes…” Steve sighed out slouching against the entryway wall. 

Bucky pressed himself into Steve, wanting to rid the man of the scents of others. “Who’s going to interrupt?”

“Tony will be mad you’re here,” the Alpha mumbled. 

“I did something bad he wouldn’t like right?” Barnes asked looking up at his Alpha who was only an inch taller. 

Steve only hummed and rubbed Bucky’s back before squeezing his flesh and metal biceps and pushed him away. “Go shower, we’ll scent each other after I get my ass reamed.” 

Bucky scoffed, “I’m the only one allowed to ream your ass. Maybe my stink will offend him enough that he won’t come?”

“He’d plug his nose and fight me, just shower. We’ll figure ourselves out later.” 

James sighed and walked away opening doors until he found a bathroom with the basic necessities. He didn’t remember where Steve lived full time, but maybe the man didn’t live full time because he was too busy chasing Barnes around the world. Not that James needed to be watched, but it was comforting that his Alpha was concerned enough to give up the value of territory. The shower got hot, fast, and it ripped a groan out of his body. The more comfortable he became, the quicker his heat approached. James cut the shower short, pleased enough with the cleanliness of his body, any more comfortable and Steve wouldn’t have time to argue with Stark. 

A quick toweling off and the omega wandered naked into what he assumed was Steve’s bedroom. Finding clothes that fit was only slightly difficult because the older omega was wider than Steve in the hips. Sweatpants seemed to be the only option for him and stole a dirty shirt that smelled of Steve’s stink. Any other day and Barnes wouldn’t want to smell like he was claimed, but he was barely hours from becoming incoherent and had spent too long in a nest of trash. The omega found Steve pacing the living room practically wearing down the nice hardwood flooring. But James’s scent alone halted Steve.

“What happened to you?” Steve breathed.

“I lost time. I don’t remember the last few months, honestly,” Bucky sighed and let Alpha pull him into an embrace. 

“Well, I saw you a month ago, but… Given all of the mind-wiping HYDRA did, I’m not surprised your short and long term memory aren’t working,” Steve sighed. 

“Captain Rogers, Sir has been alerted of Sergeant Barnes’s presence. I recommend he disappear before Sir decides to come to your apartment,” a disembodied voice spoke. 

The omega pulled back and looked up at the ceiling, shocked by something so strange. “What is that?”

“That is JARVIS and you’re going to go to the elevator. JARVIS will take you to Sam’s apartment and you can hide there until the fight ends.” 

James was shoved out of the apartment and quickly moved to the elevator as his Alpha requested. The sooner this fight ended, the sooner the omega could end his own heat. The glided smoothly upwards and within seconds a loud ding startled the omega. It wasn’t like Bucky had never been in an elevator before, but his HYDRA programming and who he was before their hands got on him altered a lot of his reactions to technology. Some of it he was more than comfortable with, others were still shocking. Barnes stepped off the elevator only to come into a quiet apartment. The wanted assassin listened and found two separate heartbeats that were rapidly increasing in speed and sound as the people came closer. 

Natalia appeared first as she always did no matter what year he found her in. Two guns in handheld confidently, one pointed to his skull the other his chest. They were SHIELD issued Glocks that clearly had no business still being in her hands with their downfall. Samuel Wilson reappeared after only a few more heartbeats bag on his back and a personal pistol in his hand pointed at Barnes’s chest as well. A steady sigh spilled out of James’s lips and he held his hands up so that Natalia could search him. Though the woman had no glads for him to scent, her remaining hormones still had a tang to them that allowed him to know she was distrusting. Training her had been the highlight of his time with HYDRA because he learned a lot more about his surroundings than the average assassin.

The woman placed her guns in their hidden holsters before she slowly dragged her hands up and down his body. The red-head patted and rubbed where she felt necessary and ended with her hands resting on his chest. The tall omega let a chuckle rumble under her nimble fingers, a small lopsided smile fell on his face at her all too familiar features. At this point, Natalia was far more familiar than his own Alpha. Steve, he knew as two or three different people, Natalia was always who she was going to be with no holds barred. 

“Natalia,” James breathed out.

“Winter…” she replied in their native tongue. 

“What are you doin’ up here!?” Sam barked, gun still drawn on him.

Natalia waved a hand at Sam, dismissing him, as she led Bucky to the living area. “Why are you up here and not with Steve?” 

The omega sighed heavily as he lounged over a single chair. “He’s about to argue with another one of his omegas. I guess I’m not allowed to be here, did something that I don’t remember.” 

“What do you mean ‘another one of his omegas’?” Sam asked sitting on a couch so he had Natasha and Bucky in view.

Barnes snorted and rolled his eyes. “He’s the only Alpha legally allowed to keep a pack these days, you don’t see it?” 

“Steve is bonded to you, Barnes. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam snapped back.

“Right, that’s why his scent is all over-”

Natalia’s laugh was too infectious for the grin to leave his face, the woman enjoyed watching the two men bicker over Steve. Sam was just as dense and it was obnoxious how dense the man was, not that Barnes had too many brain cells working in his favor either. But he cut himself off when the elevator dinged again and another omega entered the apartment. A lanky scrawny omega, not overly impressive to Bucky, the kid looked exactly like omegas should look. Although, the young man’s scent was completely off-kilter, too many things going on in it that Barnes was not given enough time to decipher. Distress filled the apartment quickly and he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

April 22nd, 2015. AVENGERS TOWER.

Waking up somewhere unfamiliar was normal. Waking up warm and surrounded by the scent of an Alpha, heat, and rut, was not normal at all. The Asset’s handler made sure he was conscious before consummating their bond. The Soldier had to have been unconscious for this consummation because the Asset never had memory loss during sexual activities. Not that it wasn’t beyond the realm of reason that HYDRA would take full advantage of his unconscious body. But he had to be cautious because this was clearly not a mission and his mind refused to supply him with what he was supposed to be doing. The Soldier opened his eyes to find himself wrapped in blankets in an empty bed. Grey eyes continued to wander around until he landed on a large blond figure that walked into the doorway. The man held a tray and only wore boxers. Handlers usually had a weapon on them, but this man didn’t look like he would need one to subdue the Asset. 

“Good morning… Or afternoon,” the man chuckled. “I have some food and water for you.”

The Asset took in the rest of the bedroom, they were clearly in an apartment, barely lived in. Maybe it was a halfway house, although based on the window and the height of the apartment there was no way this was a HYDRA facility. SHIELD also wouldn’t have something this high and not easily escapable. The only conclusion was that this was definitely a personal visit and the Asset was having some severe memory loss. The man at some point during the Soldier’s time assessing had sat on the bed and placed the tray of food in the empty spot of the mattress. It smelled freshly cooked and delicious. He was used to eating military rations and knew he was probably drooling. 

“You okay Bucky?” 

“Who is Bucky?” the Asset replied with a tired grumble.

The omega sat up and stared at the blond who looked frozen in place. The Alpha, shocked by what the Asset had said. The blankets pooled around his waist and exposed his bare chest and dried blood on his body. The Soldier assessed the blood and noted that it came from his bonding gland. Except this felt different than normal, not like a bond had been made on top of another quieter bond, but more of a confirmation of a connection searing and hot. Grey eyes met cerulean blue and held them as he internally examined the connection. It was clear that he belonged to this Alpha in front of him in a completely different way than he had belonged to any other handler, but he didn’t understand at all. 

The Asset felt his heart pound anxiously as the man shifted so half of his body was turned towards the skittish omega. The Alpha sat on the bed by the Soldier’s knees, a large hand reached out to rest on his leg but clearly the man thought again before he kept it in his lap. The omega looked over the tray, examined the Alpha again before he finally grabbed himself a water bottle, and downed it in only a few seconds. When the blond man didn’t reprimand him for taking water without permission, the Soldier went back to start picking at the food on the plate. The man was clearly contemplating the next thing he was going to say, so the omega would allow him to have his moment. 

“Do you know who I am?” 

“No,” the Soldier started then stopped and sighed. “You’re my bondmate, but… I don’t think you were assigned by HYDRA.”

The Alpha provided a small smile. “You’re right. I wasn’t assigned by HYDRA.”

“Then… You’re the bondmate they’ve been hiding from me,” the Asset shifted uncomfortably.

The Soldier held the blanket around his naked waist as he moved to sit behind the blond’s back. The brunet pressed his nose to the crook of the Alpha’s neck and his chest rested heavily against the top of the man’s back. Grey eyes fluttered closed when the scent of Alpha filled his nostrils. It was familiar and smelled like a home long gone. The omega released a whine that he couldn’t hold back at the brilliant smell of charcoal and his own scent all over the man. Metal and flesh wrapped around the slim waist and sighed happily just being close to a bondmate he had chosen for himself. HYDRA couldn’t take this man away completely. Whatever memories the omega had clearly lost, didn’t matter while he was nose deep in a scent he would constantly crave. 

“You keep that up I’m gonna take you on this bed again,” the man chuckled, the deep baritone voice vibrated the omega’s body. 

The Asset froze and pulled away from the man. A quick movement had him standing on the other side of the bed with the sheet wrapped around his naked body. There was no way he’d let this man lay another hand on him especially if he didn’t remember any part of their copulation. The Alpha on the other side stood up as a reaction to a stressed-out omega. The man didn’t make a move but neither had the Asset, they were in a staredown. Metal shoulder rolled in preparation to be used against the Alpha on the other side, basically blocking the exit. They had a soul bond, but that didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t meant to be wherever he was. 

“Who are you?” the omega finally asked.

“You don’t remember my name? Don’t want to think about it a little?” the other sighed and shifted his weight so he was leaning away from the exit of the bedroom.

The brunet’s jaw tightened and growled lowly, challenging the Alpha a bed width away. “Why don’t you just tell me who you are? Who do we work for now?” It only made sense to him that his soul bond would be connected to another organization trying to control him.

“We don’t work for anyone.”

“Then what gives you the right to mark me all you want?”

The man sat down and the Soldier shifted so he was closer to the door but kept distance between the Alpha and himself. “You went into heat, you came to me this time to have me help you,” the man replied calmly. 

The Asset felt his face heat up and looked away from his target, the door. “Steve Rogers. You were a mission, then something happened…” 

“That’s right. We have been meeting up almost once a month since the fall of HYDRA and SHIELD. We can manage your heats since the birth control doesn’t really prevent them with how strong your hormones are.” 

“I’m infertile why would I take birth control?” 

“To hide your scent. You go after a lot of people, so you need stealth.” 

“Oh… What did you call me?” 

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. I call you Bucky as a nickname.” 

“Okay… I think I need to leave,” James sighed. 

“Your gear is clean and sitting in the bathroom. There's a bag with birth control if you want it. Enough for a few months this time. Your cycle is off because you disappeared for a bit,” Steve told him.

The Alpha stepped aside more to allow James room to move around the bedroom without having to navigate around a large body. “Mm… You don’t expect to see me for a while?”

“I will probably follow you, but…” 

James stared at himself for a long moment then back to the big blond Alpha looking nervous. “Don’t follow me.” The omega quickly moved to the bathroom and slammed the door shut so the man couldn’t try to insert himself. Pressed against the cool wooden door the omega was able to assess the situation further. Steve was clearly someone worth trusting, however, with constant memory loss the Alpha would be in danger. James had to figure out who he was and what was going on before he could let the man involve himself. The other issue that plagued him was the thought that he had probably felt all this before and when he felt ready he had gone back to Steve. It had clearly been a mistake. 

The omega knew the longer he was away from that godforsaken electric chair, the worse his mind would become. Without assignments, without order through pain, he would be a danger to the man he had the deepest connection with. The only person that could probably tell him more about who this James “Bucky” Barnes was. Clothes were on in a swift moment, cargo pants, a tee-shirt with two jackets. Enough layers and pockets to hide weapons that were placed underneath all the clothes. Maybe he should have taken a shower so he didn’t smell so strongly of Alpha and sex and heat. But his panic was rising and he had to leave. Barnes listened to the apartment beyond the door, the Alpha had moved to a separate part of the apartment, maybe the kitchen. Definitely putting away the uneaten food. 

The Asset slipped out of the bathroom quietly, well-worn combat boots helped keep him silent. If James could slip out without the Alpha noticing maybe he could get a head start and lose the man. Barnes kept reminding himself that it was better for both of them if Steve Rogers didn’t follow. Down the hall without a sound, new apartments really helped avoid the creakiness that wood floors tended to get, these were clearly vinyl. At a corner, his breath picked up and the Soldier listened, Steve was distracted and the front door was closed. James was sure the “missing” memories supplied that for him and it was easy to slip out. The Alpha hadn’t locked the door, thank god, and that left him with a quick dash down the hallway to the stairs. Elevators were a bad idea in a building with an artificial intelligence system. 

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes has left the building.” 

“Thank you JARVIS. Keep me updated if you can on which flight he takes,” Steve sighed. 

Having Bucky had always been the hardest thing Steve had ever faced in his ninety-seven years. The times between missions back in the 40s had been the closest to normalcy the bonded pair had. The Alpha constantly regretted not paying enough attention to Bucky to notice how deeply bonded they actually were. But now wasn’t the time to make up for his losses. Bucky needed time to heal and Steve needed to protect the man from the real world as long as he could. Not only was Steve currently dealing with the United States senate wanting him on trial with Natasha for destroying an intelligence agency and releasing national secrets. The Department of Defense also wanted their puppet back. Steve, unbeknownst to him, had been loaned out to SHIELD, and with the organization completely dismantled he had to go back to his actual handlers. 

Which meant Steve was not only on trial for criminal actions but for his and Bucky’s life. The Department of Defense saw Steve as a weapon of mass destruction, when the Pentagon finally got their hands on Bucky’s file, they’d think the same thing about his bond mate. They’d be experimented on more than they both already had been. Steve was trying to protect Bucky without the man knowing, but eventually, Bucky would have to answer for his crimes. If Steve could explain before they found the omega, maybe Bucky would get off with a slap on the wrists. While Bucky was destroying HYDRA bases (and getting jealous that the underground SHIELD operation had taken out the heads), Steve was managing relations with the X-Men as well. A group of people that, similarly to Steve, begged to be seen and not tortured by their own government.

There were two main groups of these naturally powered beings. A group called the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants led by the volatile Magneto, a strict separatist who had worked alongside the X-Men in a previous lifetime. The X-Men and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants had a huge clash that ended with the Brotherhood disseminating due to the disillusionment. These mutants either joined the X-Men or went off on their own without consequence. However, Doctor Xavier had reached out to the Avengers, more specifically Steve. A set of twins that had been the first to leave the Brotherhood when the war broke out and had disappeared before Xavier could take them in. It was lucky that Bucky had left when he did because Steve had this meeting planned for a few weeks now, and it wouldn’t do to have a live wire hanging around.

“Captain Rogers, Doctor Xavier is on the main common floor. Sir, is agitating Doctor Xavier.”

“Thank you JARVIS. Is Peter around Xavier?” Steve remarked. 

“Yes. They seem to know each other, thus Sir’s concern.”

Steve grunted, aware that Xavier had tried to recruit Peter before, despite not being an actual mutant. The Alpha was sure Tony’s temper would flare up if there was a chance that Peter would leave the Avengers. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

“You could still join the school, would be a lot safer and you’d finish your degree,” Xavier was rudely pointing out. Clearly the Alpha was purposefully trying to get under Tony’s skin, but for a mind reader, Tony’s thoughts were probably loud and obnoxious. 

“Safer? What are you here for again?” Tony’s snotty voice rang through the common area.

Steve could taste the jealousy before he saw the scene before him. Xavier in his wheelchair while Peter leaned with interest off of the lounging chair he was in, clearly piqued by what the man was saying. Tony stood behind the chair gripping the cushions with the intensity of an Alpha who hadn’t yet laid claim but was not going to allow another Alpha to invade his territory. When Steve arrived the old omega’s pheromones calmed a bit, although they weren’t lovers any longer, they still affected each other’s scents. Steve also happened to be in a state of calm, post-heat bliss usually had him feeling more relaxed even with his omega long gone. Xavier turned in his chair and gave a small flat smile to Steve, ending his conversation with Peter immediately. 

“Trying to steal future Avengers I see,” Steve teased. 

“He was supposed to be ours, but a little accident happened,” Xavier quipped back.

“Better luck in another universe, but let's talk about this one.” Steve took a seat in another chair next to Peter and across from Xavier. “You’re missing some kids?”

“Yes, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They had left before the Brotherhood was completely disbanded with the intention of coming to the school, but they missed the pickup window.”

“Can’t you find any mutant on Earth?” Tony huffed.

“This last clash between myself and Magneto left me with a limited range, unfortunately,” Xavier spoke patiently to Tony, “So I need help find them as they aren’t in my radius.”

“Is that how you found me?” a shocked young omega expressed.

“Maybe next time don’t reverse and re-reverse the entire orbit of Earth,” Tony snapped back. “We almost had to get ourselves involved in your little in-fight.”

“Tony, why don’t you just leave so I can help Doctor Xavier-”

“Charles please, Captain Rogers.”

Steve chuckled, “Steve, then.”

“Fine, we’ll go, better that we do before Peter runs off to be an X-Man.” 

The room quieted as Peter was shuffled out and down the hall to where they now shared a room. The main floor had finished being fixed during the accidental week of heats. This had allowed Peter and Tony to move back onto the main floor and spend all their time hiding in the man’s bedroom or the lab. It would be gross if not for the fact that Peter had the man wrapped around his fingers and could toss Tony a couple of miles easily. Steve listened until there were many doors between all of them. The Alpha turned his attention towards the other, looking the man up and down until he noticed a line of numbers on his arm. Charles was clearly unafraid of hiding the tattoo with his rolled-up sleeves and knew that Steve would have the immediate awareness of what it meant. Steve sucked in a breath and slowly released it, they had seen the same atrocities but had been on opposite ends, no wonder Charles wanted to speak to Steve. 

“Tell me about the twins, how would we know it's them?”

“Wanda is extraordinarily powerful. I don’t completely understand her abilities as Magneto had not fully exploited them. I know she is a master of manipulation and has almost this red aura around her. Her brother is a mutant, but as far as I’m aware, his abilities have not presented themselves.”

“So we’ll find one with the other?”

“Yes, they’ve never been without,” the smooth toned voice spoke. The man’s accent was interesting, Steve didn’t know the man’s entire background, but a mix of German and English left him with a deep and comforting tone. Both accents were familiar and comforting of a time when the world was slightly simpler. 

“Who do you think could be involved?” 

“Uncertain, there are many governments and private groups that want their hands on mutants, powerful or not. Neogenics has become even more popular and having access to naturally forming abilities is key to the research.”

“So the targets range from Oscorp to even HYDRA,” Steve sighed and chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

“Exactly. My range of ability to locate other Mutants only goes about 300 miles. So I know they are not in the New England Area, nor bits of Canada.” 

Steve grunted and hummed as he bit down on his lip. “Well, we can handle the HYDRA side of things definitively. I occasionally follow my omega across Eastern Europe, it’s where he’s most comfortable these days, so I’ll check those areas out.”

“I appreciate that. There are only so many places I can convince my team to go before they get tired of chasing after people they feel like is their enemy.” 

“I understand completely. Once the world finds out who my omega actually is, I doubt I’ll be seen as highly as I am now,” Steve snorted. “I will do what I can, Charles. Only to prevent someone from being unnecessarily tortured and used.” 

“And that’s why your shiny image won’t disappear. You say very quotable things, very Captain America things.”

Steve felt flush at the compliment, but also at the thought that a character wasn’t separated from the person he was. Charles laughed because clearly Steve had forgotten the man was telepathic and knew his thoughts. Being around someone who was born with abilities really made him feel like a sham and an impostor, well more so than usual. He also didn’t have anyone around him to assure him that wasn’t true. Steve and Charles were left to the large Alpha’s thoughts.

“What is your omega like, Steve?”

Steve puffed out a laugh, “Very lost inside of his mind. Still very funny and charming, when he’s lucid at least. Don’t tell him I said this, but he’s definitely the most gorgeous thing that has graced this Earth. Maybe the most tortured.” 

“We all have Nazis to thank for our conditions don’t we?” Charles laughed. 

“I’m shocked they’re still allowed to exist in this country.” 

“Then you must not be paying enough attention Captain.”

“Maybe so…” 

“But you did have a lot of catching up to do, hard to be informed when relearning how to be culturally decent,” Charles calmed the other’s concerned. “I should go, thank you. I appreciate you assisting us in our search for these kids.”

Steve walked alongside Xavier and gave a kind smile, lacking in the wrinkles that Xavier himself had. The Alpha tended to not contemplate his lack of aging much since Bucky’s reappearance and Xavier didn’t have him contemplating further. Steve hadn’t ever been afraid of death only of aging in pain, but with the serum, the pain didn’t seem to exist except when fighting, and Steve could easily push through. Xavier’s face seemed to turn contemplative which alerted Steve to how loud his thoughts probably were. Both Alpha’s sighed the moment Steve pulled himself out of his head. The elevator doors opened and Steve nodded his head.

“We’ll find them. We have people all over the world who have their eyes and ears open.”

“I’ll hold you to it, Captain America.”

Steve snorted and watched the telepathic Alpha disappear behind the elevator doors. It was no surprise that Peter and Tony slipped back out in the living area. The blond was aware of Peter’s ability to hear more than the average person, so the kid had probably been relaying information to Tony instead of them actually spending time together. Steve turned around to face them expecting Tony to look upset at Steve’s decision rather than intrigued. 

“Do you actually think we’ll find these twins?” 

“If you can track Loki’s scepter, I think you can track a new unique energy signature,” Steve hummed moving towards Tony. 

The omega released a pleased scent at an Alpha recognizing his abilities and praising him, before each of them found their preferred counterparts Steve would often purposefully illicit this scent. It was one of the best changes in Tony’s smell and Steve would want to wrap himself in it. Currently wanted to wrap himself in it, but with Peter, in the room, he really had to control his hormonal responses. Not only was his scent displeasing to Peter, but Peter had the ability to pick out specific notes just as Steve was, which could lead to issues of jealousy.

“Well, I suppose you’re in luck because Nat and I have been tracing information, and Bruce and I have been tracking the tesseract’s energy signature. We know the best time to go get it while also taking down a HYDRA facility,” Tony preened. 

“You’re going to make Bucky jealous if we take down this HYDRA hideout.”

“I know,” Tony purred.

Steve noticed their lack of distance probably too late because the sickly smell coming off of Peter was almost too much for Steve’s stomach. “I should go let Sam know the plan.”

“Take the jet, it’ll be faster than driving that death trap,” Tony said curtly, turning on his heel to walk away and take care of Peter’s jealousy. 

“I would rather ride my death trap, but thank you.”


	8. HIATUS Don't get excited people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tell me to fuck off in the comments

hi.

sorry...

obviously, it is clear this work has been on hiatus for a while now. 

and obviously i'm writing another fanfiction at this time.

please do not think i just gave this up.

what has been actually happening is my brain trying to rework this fic so i can continue it appropriately in a way that does justice to the characters and the story i'm trying to make.

that being said. i might be going back and changing a lot, adding a lot. TBD at this point. 

i appreciate everyone that has read this and is reading this. <3

I'll will provide updates via deleting and reposting this chapter with updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave love, hate, thoughts, concerns, and whatever else you like in the comments.
> 
> Kudos/subscriptions all of the things above keep me going <3


End file.
